Green Finch and Linnet Bird
by Morralls
Summary: You'll adjust. That's what everyone keeps telling him. Kurt isn't so sure. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt stared at Pavarati, then carefully opened the cage, reaching in. Pavarti stepped primly onto the offered finger, his tiny beak traveling along Kurt's hand, searching for food. For the first week at Dalton, Blaine had almost constantly been busy, leaving Kurt to find his own way around. It was bittersweet. Everyone was so nice here, but… even Rachel Berry herself would have been impressed with his solo audition. So why weren't they?

"We wear uniforms here, Pavarati." Kurt murmured, smiling sadly at the bird. "There's no room for individuality. I don't know how Blaine stands it. New Directions picked our setlist. Not the seniors. Even Mr. Schue listened. Rules are rigid here, and I'm not sure I like it." Pavarati whistled softly and crawled to his shoulder, pecking at his hair, which he had coiffed perfectly, messing it up. Kurt lifted a hand to stop him, then dropped it, not seeing much of a point. "I don't know if I can be happy here. Hell, I spent more time with Blaine when I was a half hour away than I do right here, right now." He sighed. "And I can't go home until this weekend." He plucked the canary off his shoulder, watching him.

He was distracted by a knock on the door. It scared Pavarati, who fluttered his wings, crawling back to Kurt's shoulder. He stroked a finger down the bird's back soothingly and glanced at the door. "The door's open." He called.

Blaine came in, and smiled almost immediately. "I see you two are making fast friends." He reached out a hand to the bird, clicking his tongue softly. The bird climbed onto his hand, and Kurt smiled. The bird liked Blaine as much as he did.

"Yeah, I guess." Kurt took the bird back, holding his hand up to let the bird fly from it. Pavarati fluttered his wings and took a step sideways along Kurt's hand.

Blaine laughed. "His wings have been clipped. He can't fly."

"What? Why not?

Blaine shrugged. "All the canaries are. That way, they can't fly away."

He lowered Pavarati, stroking a finger down the yellow back. "That's horrible."

"You get used to it."

"Yeah…." Kurt nodded absently. "I guess I will."

"You know, there's a solo coming up in the Warblers. You should audition."

"That didn't work out too well for me last time."

Blaine smiled. "I'll help you. With my help, you're a shoe-in."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Your ego is invading my room."

Blaine laughed. "What do you say?"

"Alright, alright."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wes." Blaine caught his friend's arm. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Let Kurt audition again for a solo."

"So soon? Don't you think that will show favoritism?"

"I think that Kurt's a great singer and that he's having trouble adjusting to Dalton. I think that it's a show of faith that he needs." Blaine replied.

"Mmm. You might have a point there. Alright. Fill everyone in on _why_ we're doing this though."

"Will do. Thanks, Wes." Blaine vanished.

Kurt's audition was that Thursday, and he and Blaine had practiced every night for an hour or more. Blaine was pleased. Kurt would have a solo.

Kurt stepped inside. "Thanks for letting me audition again."

"Of course." Wes said pleasantly, smiling.

Blaine smiled at him, and Kurt smiled sadly back, then started.

"_Green Finch and Linnet Bird_

_Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?  
How can you jubilate,  
Sitting in cages,  
Never taking wing?  
Outside the sky waits,  
Beckoning, beckoning,  
Just beyond the bars.  
How can you remain,  
Staring at the rain,  
Maddened by the stars?  
How is it you sing  
Anything?  
How is it you sing?  
Green finch and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?  
Whence comes this melody constantly flowing?  
Is it rejoicing or merely halloing?  
Are you discussing or fussing  
Or simply dreaming?  
Are you crowing?  
Are you screaming?  
Ringdove and robinet,  
Is it for wages,  
Singing to be sold?  
Have you decided it's  
Safer in cages,  
Singing when you're told?"_

Blaine looked confused, and Kurt gave him a sad smile, an apology, because this was _not_ the song they practiced. Kurt had actually talked to Rachel and decided on this. She had listened to him perform it, told him that he blew her away. They had practiced, and he hit notes that he had never dreamed he was. She had then recorded it, and he was completely pleased. It was perfect, and it got the point across perfectly. It was accusing. That they were all sycophants. That there was no individuality. No freedom.

And as he looked around at them, he knew that _every one of them_ knew what he was saying.

"_My cage has many rooms,  
Damask and dark.  
Nothing there sings,  
Not even my lark.  
Larks never will, you know,  
When they're captive.  
Teach me to be more adaptive.  
Green finch and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
Teach me how to sing.  
If I cannot fly,  
Let me sing."_

He finished, taking a deep breath. Most of them were staring at him, stunned that he had gone there. Then applause cut through the tense silence, and Blaine was standing, applauding him.

And then so was everyone, and Kurt grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: First off, I'd like to thank you guys for all the awesome feedback I got. I always appreciate knowing that someone likes my work. Second, I had originally planned this fic to only have the previous two chapters, but all the 'I hope you're planning to continue this' inspired me. This chapter was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I'm a sucker for giving people what they want, and I felt it would fit in nicely and put a bit of Blaine's point of view into it. I have to say that I was kind of annoyed with Blaine for most of the ep, but then I started thinking about why he was saying that stuff to Kurt, and I started thinking about how it would look from a Dalton insider, and this chapter just wrote itself. I'd also (because I 3 Blaine) would like to at least give him the benefit of the doubt, and explain his reasoning behind everything, and show that he understands truly what it's like for Kurt.**

He couldn't help a small smile as he watched the boy, recognizing the song. Oh, Wes and David would hate it for a solo, but they had always been private school boys, and they were straight. They had always been sheltered, exalted, and appreciated. Blaine alone out of this Glee club understood the need to stand and sing and be recognized for being amazing because you truly _were _amazing, not because you were born to privilege. After all, Kurt had just stepped out of the dark place of public high school as a gay boy, and that was a pain that the council would never understand. They couldn't, because they had never felt that pain and humiliation. The venomous whispers of 'fag,' the slushie facials, the days when you had been slammed against your locker so many times that you went home with your back and shoulders a mass of purple and blue bruises. All the Warblers would be impressed with Kurt's talent. It was his song choice, and the unyielding, unwavering, and very raw emotion that Kurt put into the song that they wouldn't like. It wouldn't fit in with the Warblers, and until the originality, the entire wonderful attitude that made the gay junior all that made him great was gone, Kurt would be a bit out of place. Just barely out of step. Certainly, he was far less out of place here at Dalton than he was at McKinley, but Blaine knew his friend well enough to know that Kurt wouldn't feel right here until he was one of them. He remembered the feeling, remembered the advice Wes had given him, before he was on the council, and all matters involving the Warblers were suddenly sacred to him. He remembered all the effort he had put into his music, remembered all the passion he had thrown into his voice. Remembered watching Wes shake his head. _Tone it down, Blaine. You're going too far with this._ He gestured subtly for Kurt not to do the hand thing. It would be a bad idea, when the poor kid was already putting too much into this.

It hurt to know already that the solo had gone to someone else almost as soon as Kurt started to sing, but he could hardly blame Kurt. He knew that feeling. Blaine clapped harder than the rest when the song ended, because he alone knew how much effort had gone into that song, how many nights Kurt had spent alone in his room, singing to four walls. He knew because a year ago, he had been that kid. Now he was the go-to soloist. He had the best voice, as stuck up as saying that was, and he was spoiled by Dalton. He knew that.

And honestly? He had been disappointed when Kurt texted him, telling him that he was going to Dalton Academy. Not because he didn't want to be near his friend. God knew he did. But after really getting to know Kurt, he realized that he wanted Kurt safe from the pain caused him, but he didn't want Kurt at Dalton, where all that fire would be snuffed out, and Kurt would become just another face in the sheltered crowd. From the moment they met each other, Blaine had started to recognize how very different Kurt was, and how wonderful he was because of that. The idea of seeing Kurt lose that was horrible. Blaine didn't have the style or attitude or courage in his whole body that Kurt had in the fingernail of his pinky. If that was lost, it would be a devastating loss. Blaine had seen more people than Kurt lose that individuality, and it scared him to think that Kurt might be changed by this school. So he had more or less avoided being around Kurt for too long, because he didn't want to see Kurt changing.

It was only now, after Sectionals, after the minor drama with Pavarati, and after _Green Finch and Linnet Bird_ that he realized that he had been wrong. Kurt had refused to change to fit in, he had refused to change despite the constant bullying he had been subjected to by Karofsky, and he wouldn't change for the Dalton Academy Warblers. And Blaine felt overwhelmingly proud of him, despite the fact that, again, Kurt wouldn't get a solo.

Faced with courage like Kurt's, Blaine felt brave enough to approach him after practice. Kurt was still smiling.

"You know you can probably kiss that solo goodbye, right?" He asked, trying not to sound hurtful.

"I know. I felt that making a statement was more important. I've been thinking of this school as a haven lately, and I learned that I could be wrong about it. It's as much of a cage as the one Pavarati lives in. You taught me how to cut Pavarati's feathers when they finish molting…" Kurt shook his head. "I won't be doing it. Birds are meant to fly."

Blaine shook his head, smiling. "Wes and David are going to have a hell of a time with you, Kurt Hummel."

"That's the idea." Kurt grinned fiercely. "I'm planning to shake the Warblers to their very core, and I'm going to need help to do it. You can't help if you keep avoiding me."

Blaine flushed. Damn, he thought he had done a better job at hiding it. "Sorry, it's just-"

Kurt held up a hand to stop him. "I'm not interested in knowing why. It's not important. I just want it to stop." He said calmly. Blaine nodded.

"I'm truly sorry, Kurt. You don't have to worry about it anymore."

The junior nodded, satisfied. "Now, I understand that we're a team, but I dislike the idea of the council. If we're all students, we should be a democracy." He hurried on at Blaine's shocked look. "I'm not planning to fight that battle… yet. Baby steps. The first is to make them all realize that they are individuals. We might not be able to dress in style, but that doesn't mean we can't sing in style. Are you with me?" He held out a hand.

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. "What the hell. Let's change the world." He grasped Kurt's hand and was rewarded with a fierce grin. "Lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ! I'm trying to get across the idea that the Dalton boys were less judgmental than confused with Kurt's personality in 2x09. I also want to give Blaine some backstory. I couldn't help but notice that in 'Never Been Kissed,' when Karofsky pushed Blaine against the fence, he froze. I'm trying to establish that Blaine admires Kurt because Kurt is, in fact, a stronger person than Blaine. I'm famous for making horrible things happen to my favorite characters, but in keeping with canon, I'm going to try to tone it down. It is, however, guaranteed to be a little rough, so proceed with caution.**

**Also, as pointed out by MorganD, I spelled 'Pavarotti' wrong. Writing at three am tends to lead to me making mistakes. It has been fixed in this chapter, and I also took the liberty of naming Blaine's canary.**

Blaine lounged on his couch, a coffee in hand. Wes and David sat across from him in the chairs. "Kid's got nerve. What did you bring us, Blaine?" David teased.

"Kid's got _moxie_." Blaine corrected. "And he's got a right to having it. I was in the same place a year ago." He reminded them. "Only this one's got spark like I never did."

"I gotta say, _Green Finch and Linnet Bird_ was a little out of line." Wes said, his expression making it clear that he meant no offense. "You never pulled a stunt like that."

"I wanted to though. But I've never in my life been as brave as Kurt is." Blaine sat up, watching them."And I get why he did it. And you can't pretend that you don't. It's different for him. New, and he's used to public high school, which doesn't have uniforms or the rigid rules of Dalton."

"Well, let's hope he adjusts as well as you did."

Blaine frowned. "I hope he doesn't." He replied. "He's got spark, fire, and individuality. I'd hate to see that burn out of him."

"Yes, but that's not very good for the team."

"Inversely, it could be exactly what we need."

"But we won Sectionals!" David protested.

Blaine shook his head. "We _tied_ at Sectionals. And at Regionals, we're going up against New Directions _and_ Vocal Adrenaline, and no one ever seems to beat them. Didn't you guys watch Kurt's old club? There was so much… _personality_ in it. And that went a long way towards helping them. Maybe we need a bit of attitude."

"You're talking about completely uprooting our way of functioning, you know that, right?" Wes asked. Blaine shrugged. Normally, this kind of blasphemy could result in expulsion from the Warblers, but Blaine was their best lead, and they knew it, and he knew it. He was safe, only for that fact.

"Sometimes you've got to take a risk." Blaine murmured. "Kurt taught me that."

David finally grinned. "Got a crush on the new kid, mate?"

Blaine felt heat rush to his face. "Of course not!" He protested, knowing that the blush and speedy answer was as good as telling them the truth.

Wes and David grinned. "You know we're never going to let you live this down." Wes teased. Blaine flushed a deeper shade of red, plucking Sondheim carefully out of his cage.

"Just don't tell him. His life is out of sync right now, and he's got a lot to take in already. He needs a friend, a mentor to help him through this, and that's all I'm interested in being right now." He pleaded.

"Again with how hard this is for him. I'm sorry, but I just don't get it. You'd think he'd be happy to get out of that environment."

"He is, but you have to give him time to adjust. He went to public school, guys. As the only openly gay kid in the school. The past month has been harder for him than your whole lives." Blaine said, stroking his canary's back. He watched David open his mouth to argue and held up a hand to cut him off. "I know how that sounded, but let me explain it. You have to look at this from his point of view to really get it."

Wes sighed. "Alright, loverboy. Blow us away."

Blaine sighed. This was possibly his least favorite subject to discuss, but they had to get it. "I'm not telling you what happened to Kurt. That's his story to tell." He whistled softly to Sondheim, who sang back, stalling. "I'm going to tell you what happened to me."

They watched him in wary silence, remembering the quiet, heartbreakingly shy boy with a mess of curly hair that flopped in his eyes who had first showed up at this school. They had both tried to get his story out of him when he started talking, but had given up when he finally snapped, screaming at them to never talk to him again, to leave him well enough alone. He had come back later and apologized, but they had never asked him to tell them again. They were curious, certainly, but they knew that it wasn't an easy subject for Blaine to discuss.

Blaine watched Sondheim for a long moment, silent, before he started to speak. "My life was fine when I started high school, so there were no problems there. I've always been able to hide who I am. It was easy for me. Sophomore year, one of my friends had a crush on me, and when she asked me out, I told her the truth. I'm gay." He shook his head, like he could communicate to his past self that saying it would be a bad idea. "Her entire family was homophobic, but because I was young and naïve, I thought that it wouldn't matter. Maria had been my friend since we were little kids. She wouldn't care because it was _me_. Until that day, I had never experienced intolerance. Never really thought about how deep hate could run. Maria stared at me for a minute or two, then slapped me and said 'You should be caged, fag.' She never _personally_ spoke to me again, but the next day, the entire school knew what happened. They treated me like a leper. Even the friends I had who didn't _care_ that I'm gay wouldn't talk to me, because I would ruin their reputation. In one day, I was cut off from my entire life." He choked on tears, memories that had tormented him for years and secrets that he had locked away.

"Blaine…" The pity in David's voice was tangible, almost painful to Blaine, who had liked that his friends didn't pity him. "Man, you don't have to-"

"No, I do." Blaine interrupted, fighting for control of his volatile emotions. He waited until he could speak with a steady voice and continued, his eyes still fixed on Sondheim. "Because that was just the beginning. I had never really been _popular_, but I had never been unpopular either. No one really had a problem with me. I had always been quiet and nice. I had never told anyone that I was gay before, and after Maria's reaction, I vowed never to do it again. My parents eventually noticed that none of my friends ever called anymore, and they never came over. I made up thousands of excuses, and I didn't think my parents ever believed any of them, but none of us ever mentioned it, except in passing. I couldn't tell them the truth. If Maria had acted like that, my parents would probably disown me, kick me out, and I had absolutely nowhere to go. At school, the only time anyone paid any attention to me was just to insult me. After a month, they started to figure out that I wouldn't fight back. I would go home bruised because of how many times I had been shoved into my locker, a wall…" He sighed, chewing his lower lip.

"Finally, I got sick of it. I started complaining to my teachers, who would promise to handle it. They would talk to anyone I complained about, but they couldn't do anything. I was gay. Openly now, and they had already resigned themselves to being unable to help me. It was just something I had to deal with on my own. And I was scared, and furious, because nobody _cared_ about how difficult my life was. No one noticed." He finally met their eyes, his own were glassy with unshed tears, and his voice was soft, hesitant. "You two always tease me about wearing long sleeves in the warmer weather, instead of the short sleeves. There's a reason for that."

Blaine carefully put Sondheim back in his cage, closing the latch before unbuttoning his blazer. "Maria's brother never really forgave me for being gay, and 'infecting his sister,' as he put it. He was the worst of everyone. I went to one of our football games one night, and he and his friends were waiting for me." He shrugged the blazer off and started unbuttoning the cuff on his sleeve. "I was stupid, and scared enough to go with them. I expected them to insult me, maybe push me around a bit…" He rolled up his sleeve to his shoulder, exposing a jagged white scar, where someone had carved the word _fag _deep into his skin. Tears were running freely down his cheeks now, and he rubbed at the scar with shaking fingers, as if remembering the pain of having a knife dragged through the muscle.

"Oh my God, Blaine…" Wes and David were horrified, and Blaine choked out the rest of the story.

"Three of them held me down, two held my arm still. Maria's brother used the knife. They… they said that they were doing the world a favor. 'Marking me for what I am.' Tom told me that if I ever told anyone who did it, they'd… they'd kill me." He stared at his hands. "They left me there, and I curled up on my side on the ground and just stayed there. Finally, my parents called the police. They found me at two in the morning, took me to the hospital. They kept asking me who had done it, and I… I…"

He broke down into uncontrollable sobs, shaking with the guilt and shame and horror of the memory. "I lied to them. I told them I didn't know. That I never saw their faces, and they believed me, and Tom and all of them… _All of them_ walked away clean, and I never told anyone, and I _should have__!_" Both of his friends moved simultaneously, sitting on either side of him and hugging him tightly. Wes rubbed soothing circles on his back, murmuring unimportant reassurances until Blaine's tears subsided enough for him to speak again.

"My parents didn't care that I'm gay. They were disappointed that I hadn't told them the truth of what was happening. They pulled me out of school that night and transferred me to Dalton, and you guys know the rest."

David shook his head. "Blaine, I'm… God, I'm so sorry."

Blaine nodded, not speaking for several minutes while he regained his composure. He wiped his cheeks free of tears and shook his head, taking a deep breath before speaking again, his voice more or less back to normal. "Kurt got out of there before it got as bad as my life had, but his wasn't easy, and adjusting is going to be hard, because he was _scared_ at McKinley. That fear doesn't just go away. It never does. But he'll adjust much faster than I did. He's a stronger person than I've ever been."

"That's not true." Wes disagreed. "You came a long way, Blaine. You're not that kid anymore.

Blaine shook his head. "Don't you get it? I _am_. I went to McKinley to help Kurt talk to his bully. The guy shoved me against a fence, and I _froze_. He could have done _anything_ in that moment, and I was so afraid that I couldn't have stopped him. Kurt shoved him away from me, and he had much more reason to be afraid of that guy than I did. He's a much stronger person than I am."

There was a knock on the door, then Kurt's hesitant voice. "Blaine? Are you in there? I texted you a half hour ago, and you always reply, but you didn't this time, so I was worried."

"Speak of the devil." Blaine smiled wryly. "Come on in, Kurt."

Kurt slipped inside and stopped at the door, taking in the three of them sitting on the couch, Blaine's tear-streaked face, and finally his gaze fell to Blaine's shoulder, where the scar stood out in high relief, a word Kurt could read easily, even from across the room. Blaine flushed and hurried to roll his sleeve down, watching Kurt's eyes, wide in his too-pale face, then shot to his feet and hurried to the junior's side as Kurt collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am OVERWHELMED by the amount of feedback I've gotten in the twelve hours since I started this story. I can't tell you guys how much it means to me to know that you're enjoying this, and I'm having a great time working on it. The chapters are flying by. Writing themselves, and I can honestly say that I have no more of an idea of how this story ends than anyone else, so every chapter is as much a pleasure to write as you assure me it is to read. I have a few ideas of where it might go, but nothing tangible at this point, so suggestions are always welcome. Tell me what you want to happen (besides the obvious Klaine this is headed towards) and I will see what I can do. Thanks again!**

_Some things are never simple_. Kurt reflected, watching Pavarotti. The bird had finished molting, and was singing again. He whistled softly, imitating the sound the tiny bird made, giving Pavarotti a fond smile. Wes's words came back to him. _"It's your job to take care of him so he can live to carry on the Warbler legacy. Protect him – that bird is your voice."_

"I think you're the one protecting _me_, though." He said softly to the bird, as though it was a big secret. Pavarotti had been his constant companion, a tiny little friend who listened to him every time he spoke. He had been spent many long hours while Blaine was busy talking softly to the bird, telling him all the details of his day, the secrets he couldn't share with anyone else. The bird had been in his care for barely a week, and already Pavarotti knew Kurt's fears and hopes and dreams. He sent a quick text to Blaine.

**I think I'm getting too attached to this bird. :-)**

He waited the appropriate ten seconds for Blaine's reply, but none came. Maybe he was busy. Blaine never waited too long to reply. He quickly covered the long mirror in his room and the windows with a translucent fabric that let the light in, but kept the reflections out, and took Pavarotti out of his cage, digging out the bag of treats he had gotten from Petsmart soon after receiving the bird. Pavarotti was a fast learner, Kurt had realized, and he had done extensive internet research on if and how canaries could be trained. At this point, he was working very simply on a command for the bird to return to him. He had put a treat on top of the dresser, and held up his hand, whistling three notes in increasing pitch. Pavarotti flew to the dresser for the treat, and when Kurt held up another treat in his hand and whistled the same three notes in descending order, the bird returned to perch on his hand. He smiled, praising the bird softly as he gave it the treat. He practiced the trick a few more times, then let Pavarotti return to his cage. He checked his phone, and frowned when there was still no response from Blaine. That was odd. It had been twenty five minutes. Was something wrong? Maybe he should go check?

But would that seem too clingy, too obviously attached? Or would it seem like something a worried friend would do? He finally decided that there was no harm in going to check on Blaine, and hurried out of his room.

He knocked hesitantly on Blaine's door. "Blaine? Are you in there? I texted you a half hour ago, and you always reply, but you didn't this time, so I was worried." He was rambling, he knew, but then smiled as Blaine called back.

"Come on in, Kurt."

He stepped inside, smiling still. His smile froze when he took in Blaine. Wes's arm was around his shoulders, and Blaine's face was tear-streaked, with the tell-tale puffiness around his eyes. Had Blaine been crying? But why?

And then he focused on Blaine's rolled up sleeve, and what Blaine was hiding beneath it. The word _fag_, literally _carved_ into Blaine's arm. Blaine followed his gaze and hurried to roll the sleeve down, but the damage was done. Kurt started at the spot, horrified, and everything went black.

Lingering where he was, somewhere between conscious and not, he heard the voice, and registered that the voice belonged to Blaine, but even though he could clearly hear the words being spoken, he couldn't process them. Slowly, he began to catch them, at irregular intervals.

"_Hurry_… please…. Oh God…." Blaine sounded worried. Why was he worried? And then he felt the familiar heat and pressure of Blaine's hand gripping his, dragging him back. He managed to pick out a sentence. "Back off. Give him some room."

He felt the room that was given to him, felt the loss of an oppressive pressure that he hadn't known was there until he felt its absence. And then Blaine spoke again, panic in his voice. "Kurt, can you hear me? Kurt?"

He tried to speak, but couldn't find the words, wasn't sure he could utter them even if he found them. He tried to squeeze Blaine's hand to tell him that yes, he could hear him. _I'm listening, Blaine_. But he couldn't force his hand to return the pressure of his friend's. Why would he leave this welcoming blackness anyway? It was so peaceful here. There was no pain. "Kurt, _please_."

Was Blaine crying? That was certainly what it _sounded_ like, but who would he be-

Oh God. The tears. The _scar_. Kurt's eyes snapped open and he dragged in a ragged gasp, fighting his turning stomach, but not the tears. He clung to Blaine's hand like it was his last connection to life. "What…?" It was the only thing he wanted to know. What kind of monster would do that to such a gentle, kind person? Had that almost happened to _him_?

And Blaine squeezed his hand, relief written all over his perfect features, and Kurt didn't understand. What was the relief for? The tears kept coming, and he didn't know why. He was so confused and disoriented, and he was tired, with barely the energy to keep his eyes open. "You fainted." Blaine replied, obviously not understanding what Kurt was asking.

Well that explained the confused and disoriented, but not… He shook his head, reaching for Blaine's arm with a sluggish hand, towards the scar on Blaine's bicep. Understanding flashed across the senior's face, followed by a pain that made Kurt feel sick. His friend offered him a weak smile. "It's not important, it's in the past."

Kurt wanted to argue that it was _very_ important if it put such a heartbreaking look in Blaine's eyes, but at that moment, David hurried back in, followed by a concerned looking middle aged woman who looked oddly familiar even though Kurt had never seen her before in his life. "What happened?" She demanded, kneeling at Blaine's side. The teenager hugged her tightly, and she absently hugged him back, focused on Kurt.

"He fainted after… after…" He fell silent, rubbing absently at the scar on his shoulder, and Kurt could tell by the look and the second hug she gave him that she knew. And then he realized why she looked so familiar. Her eyes were the exact same shade of brown as Blaine's, and the hair color was the same. His suspicions were confirmed when Blaine next spoke to the nurse. "Mom, this is Kurt. I told you about him."

She nodded, understanding flitting across her features. "The new Warbler. The one who was being bullied." She watched Kurt, then nodded, as if to herself. "Alright. Care to tell me why you scared everyone?" She asked.

"I just…." Kurt paused and frowned when his voice came out raspy, and by the look of terror that flashed across Blaine's face, he assumed he shouldn't stop. "I…. Blaine, how did that happen?" He asked, his voice cracking with tears.

Blaine chewed his lip, looking away. His mother answered for him. "My son wasn't as lucky as you are, Kurt." She murmured, watching Blaine. "Someone went too far."

"But… but why? Who would do that?"

Wes looked at Blaine as well, and Blaine shook his head. "I don't know." He replied. "I never saw their faces."

Something wasn't right with that. Kurt mused. Blaine was lying to him, but he didn't know how, and he didn't want to out his friend, so he just nodded his acceptance and carefully sat up."I… I think I'm okay." He said carefully. "I was just… surprised, and…"

"Disgusted?" Blaine offered, looking at his feet.

Kurt shook his head. "Horrified. And angry. I don't know what kind of person would do that, but that's a far worse thing than being gay." He said, his voice weak but fierce. Blaine looked at him hopefully, and Kurt watched him for a moment. "I'm sorry someone would do that, Blaine. You have never and _will_ never deserve it."

Blaine broke out into a full smile now. "I like him, Blaine." His mom informed him, and Blaine laughed. She turned on Kurt, watching him with what was obviously supposed to be severity, but was softened by a slight smile. "Take it easy today. If you're not feeling well, come see me, okay?" Kurt nodded, eager to not be the center of attention anymore. She stood and looked at Blaine. "I'm counting on you to make sure he doesn't overdo it today."

Blaine nodded seriously. "You know I will." She nodded her satisfaction and left, and Kurt looked around, suddenly very embarrassed.

"Sorry about all that." He murmured. Blaine watched him with an unreadable expression.

"Guys, could you give us a minute please?" He asked. Wes and David walked out, though David patted Kurt's shoulder as he left. Once the door closed behind them, Kurt spoke.

"You lied." He said. He sounded neither accusing nor angry. He just stated the fact. Blaine, to his surprise, didn't argue, but nodded as he sat next to Kurt.

"I did." He agreed.

"Why?"

"Because my mother doesn't know who attacked me, and I never want her to."

"Why not?"

Blaine laughed bitterly, and Kurt scowled at whoever it was who left his friend feeling like this. The sound didn't fit Blaine at all. "Because I'm a coward." He replied, and Kurt understood that the bitterness Blaine felt was for himself and scowled deeper. "Because I was terrified that if I said who did it, they would walk free, because I'm gay and it's to be expected, and then they would come after me. I lied to my mom about it back then, and I lied about it again today."

"So you know who it was."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I know who it was." He rubbed absently at his shoulder, and Kurt leaned against him.

"Did that almost happen to me?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know. I hoped not, but that's why I was so nervous about Karofsky." He murmured. "I kept asking you about it so that if I thought that something bad might happen soon, I could warn you. For what it's worth, I don't think it would have gone that far."

"Why not?"

"Because they went after me because I was weak. I was too afraid to stand up and fight back." He smiled at Kurt. "You remember when I said that I really regretted not standing up to them?"

Kurt nodded, and Blaine took his hand, squeezing it. "Now you know why. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with a physical scar from it, and I always wondered if things would have been different if I had fought back."

Kurt watched the emotions play across Blaine's face, listening quietly. "Someday, I'll tell you the whole story, but I've already been through it once, and that was bad enough. I've got to recuperate." He teased, smiling slightly. Kurt hesitantly smiled back.

"I look forward to it."


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt stared at his ceiling, talking softly to Pavarotti. "Well things seem to be looking up. I'm blending better. I'm not sure how I feel about that." He rolled onto his side, watching the little canary. "Does blending in mean that I'm becoming more like them and less like me?" He sighed and sat up, taking Pavarotti out of his cage, letting the bird perch on his index finger and nibble on his thumb. "Is this what it's like? You don't feel like you're changing, but one day you wake up a different person, without even realizing you lost yourself along the way?"

The bird chirped softly, climbing up his arm towards his shoulder. "I don't like it, Pavarotti. I want to fit in, but I want to do it without giving away myself. That's what Blaine did. I never really knew him except outside of Dalton, and he's completely different there. Another person. I like the Blaine who drools over the new Vogue and talks almost incessantly about _Harry Potter_, not the guy who doesn't stand out." He sighed, putting the bird back in his cage. "I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head." He thought it said something about his mood that he pulled a jacket on over his t-shirt and didn't even bother to change of the (_plaid_) flannel pajama pants he was wearing. They had been a Christmas present from his dad two years ago, and Kurt had never worn them, instead choosing to wear a set of Calvin Klein silk pajamas. But when he packed for Dalton, Klein's work was left at home, and Kurt had taken the flannel because it was a little piece of his dad.

He snuck out of his room, wanting to be out of this school, if only long enough to clear his head. He wanted to be somewhere that he wouldn't be judged for screaming his frustrations, and the only place he could do that was _outside_. He hurried towards the courtyard and slipped silently inside.

"_I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away  
And I'll survive, paranoid!  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud,  
Cold-blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away!  
__**Fall!**_"

Kurt stared at the singer, who was kneeling, breathless on the ground. For a moment, he was confused, because he knew the voice, but what he was looking at didn't fit what he was expecting to see.

Blaine was barefoot, in a pair of dark skinny jeans (and his ass was _amazing_) and a (yes – rainbow!) hoodie. The gel had all been washed out of his hair, and instead of the slight wave, Kurt could see that Blaine's hair resembled nothing less than a mop. It was so _curly_.

He stared at the teenager in shock. He was wrong. Blaine acted like a Dalton student was expected to, but Kurt had never heard him sing like that. He had seen Blaine have fun while doing a song, but he had _never_ seen Blaine make such a display. The anger in his voice was tangible as he sang a _rock song_. He recognized the tune, even though he didn't really listen to that kind of music. Finn did. It was _I Will Not Bow_ by Breaking Benjamin, and it was a more or less perfect song for Blaine.

"Well that's a first." He said dryly.

Blaine shot to his feet and spun around. "Kurt. What are you doing here?" He sounded angry, but Kurt knew he wasn't. He was embarrassed to be caught like this, behaving like no good Dalton student should, and Blaine was a very good Dalton student.

"Well, I came here for the same reason you did."

"And why is that?"

"To get away. To escape the way Dalton is trying to change us. To be able to be angry and rant and _scream_ with no one staring at me like I've lost my mind." Kurt replied.

"No offense, Kurt, but your anger is about as scary as Pavarotti." Blaine said, smiling weakly. Kurt smiled back.

"You've never seen me truly angry in your life, Blaine. I'm a queen. When I get pissed off, I get scary." Kurt replied primly. He went to the bench and sat down, crossing his legs and starting to regret the plaid flannel pajamas.

Blaine just laughed, going to sit beside him. "I'll take your word for it."

Kurt nodded in satisfaction. "You ever think that you and I…" He frowned, trying to decide how to word what he wanted to say. "Do you ever think that maybe we messed up our own lives a little bit? We gave people the power to hurt us, and we let them chase us away, and even I'm starting to fit in. Do you ever think that we're trading in more than we're getting?"

"What do you mean?"

Kurt sighed. "Karofsky, for example. What he enjoyed most…. More than slushie facials or shoving me into my locker was _name calling_. And I hated it the most."

"I know the feeling."

"You ever think that was stupid? To let yourself get hurt over a _three letter word_?"

"It's degrading."

"No it's not." Kurt replied proudly. "It's the truth. Karofsky can call me a fag all he likes. That's what I am."

"Don't call yourself-" Blaine tried, shaking his head, staring at the ground.

"And why not? It's true." He replied. "I'm gay, a fag, a queer, and I choose to be proud of it. I choose to be proud of who I am, and not let him chase me away with words. We made a mistake there. We gave their insults power. We're the ones who let it hurt, and we're the ones who gave it meaning, and I'm done with it!" He took a deep breath and projected as only a singer could, his voice ringing over the grounds. "_**I'M QUEER!**_" He shouted it at the sky, grinning.

Blaine threw his arms around the slight teenager, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder. "You're so strong." He whimpered, tightening his arms around Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "Come on, Blaine. As long as we let people make us feel bad for being gay, we can never be _proud_ of who we are." He murmured, hugging Blaine back. "Take the power back from them." He spoke softly into Blaine's ear. "_Courage_."

And then Blaine kissed him. It had all the suddenness, the desperation that had been in Karofsky's kiss, but it was so much softer, with so much more fear, so much vulnerability. And Kurt couldn't think of anything but kissing Blaine back, wanting all that pain, all that sadness to go away.

Blaine broke the kiss finally, and grinned. "I'm queer." He murmured. "And I want you to be my boyfriend."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This chapter just didn't want to end, and I took a break to geek out over _A Very Potter Sequel_ because it's been a while, and it turned into this. I wanted to give _some_ relief from the very serious direction this fic has taken. I thought there had to be a bit of humor, so this chapter is my gift to that. I also really wanted to see Blaine meet the family. As always, thanks for your reviews and love. You guys are seriously amazing. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Once I get some sleep and have the brain power to remember what I had planned to write. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! **

"I haven't been this nervous in years." Blaine said, tugging at the hem of his sweater as though he was trying to disappear in it.  
Kurt brushed his hands aside, fixing the sweater so that it hung neatly to Blaine's slim hips. "Would you calm down? They'll love you."

"Kurt, I'm your gay boyfriend. I doubt they'll love me. I'll be lucky if they don't chase me with pitchforks and torches." Blaine chewed nervously on his lip. "And didn't you tell me your dad almost beat the crap out of Karofsky?"

"Blaine. Karofsky threatened to kill me. You asked me out. It's hardly the same thing."

Blaine turned pale. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Blaine, when you tried to hold my hand on the way to lunch yesterday, and I freaked out, what did you tell me?"

"That no one is going to judge you at Dalton?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What else?"

Blaine sighed. "Courage."

"And?"

"Pride. Courage and pride." Kurt smiled and held out his hand to Blaine, mimicking the movement Blaine had made, and his boyfriend took his hand.

"Now, are you not proud of me?"

"You know it's not like that, Kurt. Of course I'm proud of you."

Kurt gave Blaine his best 'kiss me' pout. "Then what's the problem?" He asked, tugging him closer.

"You win." Blaine laughed, tipping his chin up to kiss him.

"_Ahem_." The couple jumped apart to see Burt standing in the now open doorway, looking awkward. "I ah... heard your car." He said to Kurt. "I came to see what was taking you."

Kurt laughed nervously. "Sorry Dad. Didn't mean to subject you to that."

Burt nodded. "You must be Blair."

"Ah... Blaine." Blaine corrected meekly.

"Right. Well come in. Carole almost has dinner ready." He stepped back to let them inside, and Blaine practically melted into the doorway, the way he was pressing against the very side in an effort not to get to close to his boyfriend's father. Kurt set his things down and hugged his dad, taking advantage of the moment to whisper in Burt's ear.

"Give him a break, Dad. He's really nervous."

"Mmm. Just save the uh... boyfriend stuff for when I'm not around."

Kurt giggled and kissed his cheek. "Promise." He let go of his father, taking Blaine's hand again. "Has Carole been making healthy food?"

"Yes. She's been sticking to your rabbit diet. I'd kill for a Big Mac."

Kurt laughed even as he tried to look stern. "You know you can't have that crap, Dad."

"Are you my son or my mother?" Burt grumbled over his shoulder as he ambled back towards the couch and the game.

"That," Blaine whispered, "was terrifying."

"He likes you though." Kurt smiled fondly after his father.

"He got my name wrong."

"That's because he doesn't want you to _know_ he likes you." Kurt led him further inside, tightening his grip on Blaine's hand when Carole bustled out of the kitchen and his boyfriend tried to quickly tug his hand away. If Carole noticed, she had the tact not to say anything as he engulfed Kurt in a hug. "It's so good to have you home!"

"I see you're sticking to the moisturizing routine I put you on. You look lovely." Kurt hugged her back tightly, surprised to realize that he had really missed her. "This is Blaine."

Carole turned to wrap Blaine in her arms as well. "Oh, we've heard so much about you! Kurt wasn't bragging. You are a cutie."

Kurt turned approximately the same color as a steamed lobster. "_Mom!_" Carole just laughed at his scandalized expression. Blaine looked pleasantly surprised.

"I'm cute, huh?"

"I am _so_ taking your moisturizer away for this." Kurt grumbled.

"_Dammit_!" The voice drifted down the hall, and Burt and Carole replied in unison.

"Language, Finn."

"Sorry!"

"Hi Finn!"

"Kurt?" There was the sound of creaking bed-springs, and then Finn poked his head out of his room. "Why didn't you tell me Kurt was home?" He asked, leaving the safety of his room and padding down the hall to give his brother a one-armed hug.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Because I've only been home for three minutes."

"Sorry Bro. I was getting smashed by Puck in Halo."

Blaine perked up. "One, two, or three?"

"Ah, two."

Blaine's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Oh, that one was my favorite!"

Finn looked impressed. "Your boyfriend plays Halo, Kurt?"

"There's only room for one queen per relationship." He replied primly.

"Hey man, I've got an extra controller. Want to play?" Finn offered. Blaine looked at Kurt, who nudged him.

"Go. I'm going to help Mom with dinner, and you're useless in the kitchen." He glanced quickly to make sure his dad wasn't watching and gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips. "Watch out though. You may get lost in that mess."

"Hey. I cleaned my room yesterday." Finn defended himself.

Kurt shook his head. "Piling all the crap in one corner isn't _cleaning_, Finn."

"I'm going back to my room before the sass gets any worse. Coming, Blaine?" Finn asked. Blaine hugged Kurt and kissed his cheek before hurrying after his boyfriend's brother.

Kurt went into the kitchen, rolling his eyes as he washed his hands. Carole smiled. "Thank God. This casserole never turns out as good when you don't make it."

"It's all in the thickener." Kurt replied, smiling. "Don't think I'm letting you off the hook for the cutie comment, despite the flattery and the fabulous jacket." He grabbed a knife and started chopping vegetables.

"Where's Blaine?"

"Playing video games with Finn." Carole looked surprised, and Kurt shrugged. "He's not really girly. He likes video games and football and...well... me." He smiled, and Carole laughed.

"It's good to see you so happy. Dalton is good for you."

Kurt shook his head. "_Blaine_ is good for me. Dalton is taking some getting used to."

"Is everything okay? Are you happy there? There are other schools, and-"

"Mom, everything's fine. It's just a different environment. I'm adjusting."

There was chirping in the foyer, and Carole frowned. "Did a bird get in?"

"Oh no! Pavarotti!" Kurt had, in his haste to introduce Blaine to his family, forgotten about the things he and Blaine had brought home for the weekend, including Pavarotti and Sondheim.  
When he reached the foyer, Blaine was already there, on his knees, singing softly to his canary.

"When the red red robin comes bob bob bobbin' along along _That voice he hadn't heard in too long seemed to join in a ghostly harmony, and he was a little boy again, warm beneath his blankets with the scent of Estee Lauder perfume hanging in the room, and oh God, he missed it._

There'll be no more sobbin' when he starts throbbin' that old sweet song _He had been crying, and now he was wrapped in comforting arms, the familiar words being crooned in his ear._

Wake up wake up you sleepy head get up get up get out of bed_ He wanted to sleep, though! He didn't want to have to leave this comforting world. But he had to._

Cheer up cheer up the sun is red live love laugh and be happy _There was something wrong. He knew it, in the back of his youthful mind, but he was too young to understand sadness, pain, loss, and there was that voice, still singing to him as he closed his eyes._

Days were getting blue now I'm walkin' through fields of flowers _For the first night in his life, there was no soft voice sang him to sleep, and so he cried into his pillow all night._  
_Rain may glisten but still I listen for hours and hours-" And suddenly, all was gone, the song was over. It had stopped, and there was no happiness, no laughter in sight._

And Kurt heard his own voice take over

"Well I'm just a kid again doing what I did again singin' a song  
When the red red robin comes bob bob bobbin' along."

Blaine smiled, watching the now-quiet birds. "I never in my life thought I'd meet someone else who knows that song." He glanced over his shoulder and the smile turned sour at Kurt's expression. His boyfriend was looking at him like he had grown two fire-breathing heads and had killed puppies and stolen Christmas all at the same time. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"My mother used to sing me to sleep with that song." He murmured through numb lips. "I haven't heard it since she died."

Blaine's expression changed swiftly to horrified. "Oh Kurt, I'm-"

"Don't be sorry. It was like having a little piece of her here, if only for a second. I miss her, but it was like hearing her voice again." He smiled through the tears. "It's nice."

Blaine wrapped him in a hug, not speaking, just offering comfort. "Come on. We should move our stuff."

Kurt nodded. "My room." He picked up his bag and Pavarotti's cage and led Blaine into his basement bedroom. In the end, they had simply added a room for Finn and Kurt was left with his old room. The only addition to it, he noticed, was that his father had moved the dresser that still smelled like his mom down here, and it sat in the corner, more hauntingly wonderful than anything else in the world. Kurt didn't mention it, just set his things down by his bed.

"Kurt, it's freezing down here."

"It's the basement." Kurt replied simply. "It gets cold. I have extra blankets. It will be perfectly warm under the covers." He gestured to the air mattress. "I suppose that's meant for one of us. You can have the bed if you'd like."

"We'll figure those details out later." Blaine replied absently, walking around Kurt's room. He picked up a battered and well-loved copy of_ The Devil Wears Prada_ and opened it, holding it close to his face, then moving it farther away and squinting. Finally he sighed and dug in his pocket for a pair of black thick rimmed reading glasses that he set delicately on his nose, flipping through the pages.

Kurt merely stared at him in wonder. Blaine looked up at him eventually. "What?"

Kurt crossed the room slowly, taking the book from Blaine's hands and placing it on the shelf. "You never told me you wear glasses."

"I don't usually. Just for reading. I can't stand them."

"Why not? They are..." He searched for the right word, then smirked and draped his arms over Blaine's shoulders. "Frankly, they're ridiculously sexy."

"Keep talking like that and I might have to wear them more often."

"Oh _do_." Kurt said, grinning. He smiled as Blaine walked him backwards to the wall, trapping Kurt between his arms and kissing him softly. They jumped apart as the door to the stairs opened. "Hey guys, Mom say's dinner's ready." Finn called down.

"We'll be there in a second." Kurt called back, smiling at Blaine.

"Alright." The door closed again and Kurt leaned in to steal one more heated kiss before dragging Blaine up the stairs and to dinner.

Blaine was very quiet at first, and Finn pushed Kurt for details about the Warbers' plans for Regionals. Kurt flatly refused to answer any of them, and wouldn't talk to Finn until his brother apologized. Then Carole took over the conversation, addressing Blaine directly. "How long have you been a student at Dalton, Blaine?"

"Almost a year and a half, ma'am." Blaine replied softly, his voice nothing if not respectful.

"Call me Carole, dear." She reprimanded him warmly. "Do you like it there?"

"Yes. It's... different than public school, but once you get used to it, it's a good school, and Dalton students are almost guaranteed to get into a good college, because of the rules about the grades."

"Have you thought about college yet?"

"Yes. Dayton has a good school, and then there's Old Dominican and Ohio State." He looked wistful, and Carole, as usual, didn't miss a detail.

"You have your sights set higher?"

He smiled slightly. "Well, I've been looking into Julliard, to be honest." He admitted, smiling ruefully. "It's kind of a long way away, though, so I'm not sure about it."

"Julliard?"

He nodded. "I'm a theatre geek." He admitted. "I'd really love to go into acting."

Kurt smiled. "He's really good. I saw him do a play. It's on youtube."

Blaine stared at him, turning bright red. "Oh no. You _saw_ that?"

Kurt laughed. "You make an adorable Harry Potter."

Finn pointed at him frantically, his eyes wide as he struggled to swallow the food in his mouth, and Blaine buried his face in his hands. Burt and Carole looked confused. "Oh my God! You were in _A Very Potter Musical_! You were _Harry_!"

"Kurt, what is he talking about?" Burt asked.

Blaine sighed. "A few of my friends and I... made a spoof out of Harry Potter and set it to music... and put it on youtube. I can't believe you _found_ that."

"Well you _shamelessly _stalked all the Cheerios videos looking for me." Kurt accused right back.

"Dude! Wait till I tell Rachel that you're Harry freakin' Potter!"

"Oh God, please don't." Blaine blushed. "I'd _die_ of embarrassment."

"It sounds like this musical is popular." Carole said.

"It's _huge!_" Kurt said, his eyes lighting up with pride. "How many views has it gotten?"

Blaine sighed. "Last time I checked? Somewhere around 3 million."

"Actually, last time I checked, it was like... 3 million and five hundred thousand." Finn corrected.

Burt looked impressed. "That many?"

"I mean, there are videos with _way_ more hits. Evolution of dance has like... almost 200 million views."

"But_ three and a half million_ people have seen that, Blaine. That's kind of a big deal."

"Dude, I just got around to watching the sequel. It was hilarious." Finn laughed.

"Mmmhm, and the thing about the guitar _and_ the Disney songs _and _the red vines is totally true. Blaine's obsessed with them."

"I think I'm gonna go now. Thanks for having me." Blaine stood up.

"How are you gonna get back? We took _my _car."

Blaine was furiously red by this point. "I'll walk."

Carole laughed, and even Burt gave what could have been a smile and Kurt stood up and chased Blaine, who was making his way towards the foyer. He caught up with him, caught his hand. "Come on. We're just teasing you." He said, tugging Blaine back towards the dining room. "I get enough of it at Dalton from you and David and Wes." He hugged him. "And for the record, I think that _A Very Potter Musical_ is awesome. Especially the music."

"You're just saying that because you know I wrote it."

"No, Blaine, it is." He said. He stole a quick kiss. "We can lay off the topic if you want. Just come on. Don't be embarrassed. It's _cool_. You should check the comments. I think there's one about me dating Harry Freakin' Potter. There are a lot of girls who are jealous of me."

"I don't swing that way."

"Yeah, but they don't know that you play for _my _team." He teased, tugging Blaine back towards the dining room. This time, Blaine went willingly, Kurt prancing along in front of him, and he smiled sheepishly as he resumed his chair. "We're going to have to give Harry Potter a break. Poor thing's doing a good impression of a cherry tomato." Kurt reached over and squeezed

Blaine's hand under the table and his boyfriend gave him a weak smile, mouthing a silent_ thank you_. Kurt just smiled.

"We didn't mean to embarrass you, dude. It's totally cool."

"That's what _I _said."

"No, it's just, I'm not used to people recognizing me from that." Blaine said, shaking his head. "And I'm kind of humiliated because of how ridiculous it was, and _floored _that people have actually _seen _it."

"You'll have to sing something for us, Blaine." Carole said, smiling warmly.

"Like... now?" She nodded and Blaine flushed and smiled and stood up. "Kurt, do you know 'Those Voices' from the sequel?"

Kurt nodded and smiled, and Finn stood up. "Dude, can I be Sirius?"

Blaine laughed, and Kurt gestured for Finn to feel free. He started smoothly, his voice the only one that truly fit right here.

"_La la la la la_."  
Blaine waited, his eyes closed, his fingers tapping out a silent beat on his leg, listening to music that Burt and Carole couldn't hear because they had never heard the song with music

before. Then, he opened his eyes and sang. "_I know you. I've seen you in a dream_  
_An old familiar scene from somewhere._  
_You know me. There's a glowing in your eyes_  
_I know and recognize from somewhere._  
_Those voices singing out la la la la la._"

Kurt took over, just for a moment. "_La la la la la._"

Blaine joined in with him. "_La la la la la la._"

There was silence for another moment, and Finn started.  
"_I see them. They were people that I loved_  
_You were barely old enough to be there_  
_But I know you You have your mother's eyes _  
_Beneath your dad's untidy dark hair. _  
_Those voices, ringing out, la la la la la._"

Kurt's turn. "_La la la la la._"

And now Finn joined him. "_La la la la la_."

Then Kurt fell silent again, and Finn stood up, his voice growing louder. "_And I would never do_  
_anything that could hurt you_  
_They were both my family_  
_You're all that's left of what's left of what I knew_  
_You must know somewhere it's true._  
_Do you understand me?_"

Blaine grinned. "Yeah. I do."

And then Finn and Blaine were singing together, and Blaine's eyes were closed, and he was making that (in Kurt's opinion) adorable face he made when he got loud, focusing on the music.  
"_Those voices, reaching out_  
_singing la la la la la!_"

Kurt stole the stage for a moment. "_La la la la la._"

And then they joined in, adding their voice in harmony. "_La la la la la la._"

Blaine grinned at Finn. "No offense, man, but I'm glad we got Kurt. Seriously, you guys don't need him half as much as we do."

Finn laughed. "Dude, we gift-wrapped out best for you." He joked. Kurt flushed and smiled, and Carole spoke.

"That was beautiful, boys."

"It was... impressive." Burt said, carefully, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Dad, why can't you just admit that you like him already? Everyone else does."

"Okay, so Wayne's not a bad guy."

"Dad!"

"Okay, okay, _Blaine_. Sorry." Burt ceded. He finally gave the Warbler a proper smile. "You're a good kid, Blaine."

"Thanks, Sir."

"Burt."

"Burt. Right." Blaine mumbled, blushing.

Kurt grabbed his hand. "Finish your dinner. You barely ate anything today." He complained, pulling Blaine into a chair.

Blaine flushed, eating to appease Kurt. Conversation was fairly normal from that point on, and mostly Kurt talking, catching up with his family. Finally, he and Blaine excused themselves and escaped to Kurt's room. "That was the most exhausting day of my life." Blaine collapsed onto the air mattress, and Kurt rolled his eyes, searching through the cedar chest for spare blankets.

"You wouldn't be so tired if you ate better." He replied, airing out a sheet before draping it over Blaine. "You're so unhealthy." He squealed as Blaine tugged on the leg of his pants, pulling him down onto the air mattress and snuggling up close to him.

"Stop nagging and cuddle with me." He pouted. Kurt smiled and curled closer, burying his nose in Blaine's shoulder and inhaling the scent that was a mix of Old Spice shampoo andArmani's Acqua di Gio cologne.

"Just for a few minutes." He warned, slipping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Burt came down the next morning to wake the two for breakfast, and found Blaine sprawled out on his back, his face turned, and his nose buried in Kurt's hair. His son's head was resting on Blaine's chest, and his hand held a loose fistful of Blaine's t-shirt, and peeking out from beneath the sheet were Kurt's shoes, still tightly laced on his feet, and he thought he would give the two of them a few more minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So this was nagging at me, and I decided that I can have at least ONE chapter with pure fluff, so, as much as I seem to enjoy angsting up this pairing, this chapter is purely fun. I was impressed I managed to pull it off. I may or may not be in a state of dreamy from the Klaine in last night's episode. I'm adding in a few of my favorite OOCs, namely Ian Webber and Alden Winchester, who can be recognized from my fic 'To Have A Home,' because I kind of fell in love with the wit and flirt that was Alden, so he will be making intermittent appearances in this story, as well as Ian, who is kind of a man slut. Reviews mean you love me and inspire me to keep writing at a somewhat obnoxious pace instead of doing homework or studying for my finals like a responsible college student. **

The class was challenging, and it would be far more challenging if not for Kurt's talent for foreign language, and his absolute adoration for anything French.

A know on the door interrupted the lecture, and none other than Blaine poked his head in. "Pardonez-moi, Madame. Dean Hadley sent me. He said he needed to speak to Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt immediately stood up. "What happened? Is my dad okay?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't know."

"Allez, Monsieur Hummel." The teacher waved him out, and Kurt hurried, rushing towards Dean Hadley's office. A laughing Blaine caught his sleeve.

"Hadley will be surprised to see you in his office, considering that he didn't actually ask for you."

"He didn't? But then why-"

"We're playing delinquent today, and there's a reason for it."

"Oh really? And what reason would that be?"

"You'll find out. Come on."

"But-" He let his boyfriend drag him down the hall. "But what about classes? Rehearsal?"

"We're being truant. My mom writes me a note excusing me from classes every year today. She'll write you one too." Blaine assured him. "Now come _on_, Kurt, if campus police catches us, we'll be in _so _much trouble!"

Kurt let Blaine lead him to his car, even let Blaine open the door for him. He glanced at the backseat, where a black bag was laying innocently. He reached for it and Blaine batted his hand away as he got into the car. "They're just street clothes. I didn't think you would want to wander around in uniform." He started his car, backing smoothly out.

"Oh God, you did? What if they don't work together? Where are we going, Blaine, and what did you bring me?"

"You'll _see_." Blaine insisted, laughing. "And you know I'm gay too, right? The title comes with a sense of fashion, and I've pored over enough _Vogues_ in my life that I think I know enough about fashion to please even you. You'll like the clothes I brought for you."

"_Please_, Blaine. The suspense is killing me."

"You'll find out soon enough." Blaine assured him. "Be patient." He turned up the radio, singing along to make Kurt stop asking questions, his ipod playing cheerfully. Kurt pouted the entire trip, but dropped the subject, glaring into the side mirror.

"Is that Ian Webber behind us?"

"Yeah. A few of the Dalton boys go to this event every year. I figured I'd bring you too."

He frowned when Blaine pulled into the parking lot of an apparently very busy community center and grabbed the black bag out of the back, digging through it and tossing his favorite pair of Kurt's jeans at him. They were dark wash skinny jeans, and he handed Kurt the pair of black leather boots to go with them. "Where are we?"

"A community center. What's it look like?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt his best disarming smile and earning himself a suspicious look. He climbed into the backseat to change, watching Blaine's eyes follow his movements in the rearview mirror.

"Focus your eyes on what you're doing and stop molesting me with them." He ordered. He saw Blaine go red.

"Sorry." Blaine changed his own jeans and it was Kurt's turn to follow his movements. "_Now_ who's staring?"

"I can't help it if you're delicious." He replied plainly. Blaine laughed and climbed into the backseat to press him into the seat as he kissed him, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair. Small, soft hands slid down his chest, exploring, and Blaine gasped. He kissed a line down Kurt's throat, feeling the younger teen shiver, tipping his head back to give him more room. He paid careful attention to the stop where Kurt's throat and his shoulder met, finally pulling away to grin breathlessly at the red mark.

"Now isn't that a pretty sight." He teased, brushing his fingers over the spot. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Blaine, you _didn't_!" He shoved against his chest, sitting up to study himself in the mirror. "Oh my _God! _You gave me a _hickey_?"

Blaine burst out laughing, and a knock on the window interrupted Kurt's attempt to strangle him. Ian, Zack, Eric, and Kyle were all standing outside, wearing various degrees of rainbow attire. Blaine pushed the door open. "Are Byron and Shane not coming?"

"Byron just texted me. They had a harder time getting away, but they're almost here. Stop making out and finish changing or they'll leave without us." Ian teased.

"Right." Blaine closed the door and went back to the black bag, tossing Kurt a t-shirt. Kurt held it up. There was a rainbow stripe across the top, and the missive 'Closets are for clothes, not people!' He laughed as Blaine tugged his own shirt off (Kurt took a moment to admire the find line of dark hair that disappeared into his jeans) and tugged on a shirt with a rainbow heart and the male symbol entwined with another one. He hurriedly put his own shirt on. "Blaine, why in the world…?"

Blaine grinned. "Ever been to a gay pride parade?"

"What?" He was grinning. He could feel it. "You… brought me to a…?"

"Come on. They'll leave without us." He pulled his wallet, cell phone, and keys out of his Dalton pants and tugged Kurt out of the car a moment after Kurt grabbed his own phone. Shane and Byron were climbing out of their own car. Shane was wearing a t-shirt with the word 'pride' in rainbow colors, and Byron wore one that said 'I (rainbow heart) my best friend.'

"I thought you were straight?" Kurt asked Byron, confused.

"I am." Byron draped an arm around his best friend. "I started coming to these when Shane came out of the closet."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him inside, where Kurt stopped, staring in shock. There were people _everywhere_, all of them decked out in pride paraphernalia. Gay men and lesbians and - was that a _tranny_?

"Impressed?" Blaine teased in his air. Kurt nodded, speechless. Blaine laughed and kissed him.

Kurt dug out his phone, texting Mercedes. **I've never seen so many rainbows in my life.**

**?**

**Blaine took me to a gay parade!**

**OMG! PICS!**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A transvestite was calling loudly for attention, and silence gradually fell. "The 2010 Pride Parade is about to begin, and I'd like to take this moment to remind you all that this is a _nonviolent_ protest, and after last year's incident…" Shane and Byron hung their heads, earning a raised eyebrow from Kurt. "Just keep it peaceful and keep it proud!"

The parade began with no more circumstance than that, and the Dalton boys moved with the crowd. "What incident last year?" Kurt asked, falling into step beside Byron and Shane, his fingers still laced with Blaine's.

Shane flushed, and Byron shrugged. "It was my fault. Some jackass was giving Shane a bunch of crap, and I lost my temper and punched him."

"Broke his nose, too." Blaine supplied, shaking his head.

Kurt shivered. "Would someone like to tell me why we're marching in t-shirts in the middle of winter?"

"Because a group this large packs a lot of heat. I have my hoodie, if you want it." Kurt snatched the rainbow hoodie, and tugged it on, enjoying the warmth and the way it wrapped him in a cocoon of Old Spice and Aqcua Di Gio.

Blaine slipped an arm around his waist, tugging him close. They didn't speak to each other, but both occasionally shouted out or cheered, adding to the noise of the crowd. It gave Kurt time to really _look_ around him, see what was going on. Up front was a group of people, carrying an _enormous_ rainbow flag. Rainbow clothes were everywhere, intermingled with less colorful, yet no less prideful articles of clothing. Couples were all over the place, stealing kisses and screaming with the crowd. There was a truck not far behind them, a set of speakers attached to the top that blasted music loudly enough to rattle the windows of nearby buildings.

Blaine pulled Kurt to a stop to steal a kiss, then pulled him back through the crowd to the truck, poking his head in the passenger side window where a man sat with a laptop of his knees. "Alden!"

The man looked up and grinned. "Frodo!" He leaned forward to kiss the boy's cheek and smiled at Kurt. "This must be the famous boyfriend you've been texting me constantly about!"

Blaine grinned and nodded. "Kurt, this is Alden Winchester, Dalton veteran and my gay Yoda."

Kurt smiled at him. He had heard a lot about Alden. "Alden, this is Kurt Hummel."

"Pleased to meet you, Kurt. Hope you're taking care of my little Frodo."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Frodo?"

"Alden thinks I'm a Hobbit." Blaine shrugged. "I think it's his idea of a pet name."

"Aha." Kurt nodded, as though he didn't find this even a little bit the insanity that Alden had come to represent.

"Alden, give me two mics and play my song."

Alden shook his head. "Ah, little Frodo, you've grown up to a Hobbit in your tweens." He handed over two microphones.

"Lord of the Rings is to Alden what Harry Potter is to me." Blaine explained, passing Kurt a microphone.

"You're not still obsessed with that, are you Frodo?"

"Obnoxiously." Kurt assured Alden. Blaine took a moment to direct a glare at the two of them before leading Kurt to the trailer attached to the back of the truck like an impromptu stage as a song started.

Blaine spun him in a circle, grinning. "_Don't go breaking my heart!"_

Kurt laughed, backing away from him. "I couldn't if I tried!"

"Oh honey, if I get restless…"

"Baby, you're not that kind." Kurt advanced on him, and Blaine backed away, stepping smoothly into the bed of the truck..

"Don't' go breaking my heart!"

He grabbed Kurt by the waist, lifting him easily into the truck bed with him. "You take the weight off of me!"

"Oh honey, when you knocked on my door…" He jumped three times, his feet landing in a heavy imitation of a knock.

"Ooh, I gave you my key." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, spinning him around and tugging him in close.

"Ooh, nobody knows it." He went down on his knees in front of Kurt. "But when I was down."

Kurt offered a hand, pulling him back to his feet. "I was your clown!"

"Ooh, nobody knows it, but right from the start,"

"I gave you my heart." Kurt put a hand on his chest. "Oh, I gave you my heart." He jumped back to the trailer, and Blaine stood on the very edge of the truck bed.

"So don't go breaking my heart!" Kurt shook his head.

"I won't go breaking your heart!"

Blaine jumped down and pulled Kurt in close. "Don't go breaking my heart."

They just danced together as the music played, and Blaine lifted the microphone to his lips again. "Nobody told us,"

"'Cause nobody showed up"

Blaine looked him up and down, grinning. "And now it's up to us, Babe."

"Oh, I think we can make it." He sauntered over to Blaine, swaying his hips.

"So don't misunderstand me."

"You put the light in my life."

"Oh, you put the spark to the flame!"

"I've got your heart in my sights."

Blaine led him through the chorus again, turning the number into a huge game of cat and mouse, with Kurt playing the mouse, backing away with a sly grin and swaying hips whenever Blaine got too close. He finally stopped fleeing, letting Blaine pull him into a tight embrace.

There was uproarious applause when they finished, and a flushed and grinning Blaine kissed him securely., in front of a crowd of marching gays and screaming spectators.

The two of them performed several members, and when they were exhausted, they walked along beside the truck, Kurt just holding Blaine's hand contentedly as Blaine and Alden caught up. Occasionally, Blaine would fall silent and just smiled at him, pulling him in for a kiss.

The parade passed with much screaming and the occasional furious homophobe, but no violence. Blaine, at one point, had to tackle Byron to keep him from hitting someone, and after that, he and Shane moved to the center of the crowd, instead of on the edges, where the jeers weren't as obvious and not directed at his best friend. When Kurt got home that night, Wes had posted a link to youtube on his facebook wall and when Kurt watched it, it was he and Blaine singing. The video already had something like a thousand views, more comments than Kurt had time to read, and one from Mercedes. He added all the photos he had taken that day, and all the ones that the other Dalton boys had taken . It had, he considered, been a very long day.

He smiled at a picture of he and Blaine, cuddling close, their faces flushed from singing, both grinning breathlessly.

He would have a _mountain_ of homework waiting for him tomorrow, and if the parade hit the news, possibly the fury of his school administrators and his father to deal with.

_But it was worth it._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This is nothing like the fluffiness that last chapter was. This is sadness, Blaine falling apart at the seams, and Alden's big secret. **

His hand was numb. It had been numb for an hour or so, and it would be numb for several hours more, he knew.

It had been like this for a week now, Kurt's hand would live in an almost constant state of numbness, but he wouldn't complain. He would just force his unfeeling fingers to squeeze the hand in his, give a reassuring smile to his boyfriend that he wasn't going anywhere, and resume his place, silent at Blaine's side.

Blaine's expression was stoic, but it hardly changed throughout the entire event, and Kurt knew that he had locked on a facade and was holding it for dear life. He squeezed Blaine's hand again, and Blaine gave him a weak smile. "This isn't anything like what you felt, is it?"

"I was eight, Blaine. You're seventeen, and it's new. It gets easier. I promise." Kurt assured him.

"When?"

"Slowly, and it takes a long time, and it won't be easy, and it will never really stop hurting. But you have your mom and me and David and Wes and Alden and so many other people who care about you, and every one of us will be here for you if you need us."

"But he won't." And with that, the façade cracked, just enough for a few tears to swim in his eyes.

Kurt held his hand tighter. "It has been _days_ since you've given yourself a moment alone. You're taking a break." He led Blaine towards the staircase, dodging people (very politely, of course.)

"But the guests-"

"The guests will still be here when you come back. My priority is you." Kurt replied, putting an arm around Blaine's broad shoulders. One particularly forceful woman whom Blaine had murmured was his neighbor spotted Blaine and came after him to offer her sympathies for the umpteenth time. Kurt cut her a look. "Excuse us." His tone was perfectly polite, but his gaze warned her to keep her distance. Blaine was shaking, curled into Kurt, and Kurt knew that tears weren't far behind. He rushed Blaine up the stairs and to his room, kicking the door closed behind them.

Blaine collapsed onto his bed, wrapping his arms around Kurt and let go of the façade, holding onto Kurt with everything he had and soaking a Prada original with tears.

Kurt didn't complain, just held Blaine even tighter, speaking softly to him. He refused to give Blaine meaningless words of comfort that weren't true. Wouldn't tell him that everything was going to be fine. He chose instead to talk about them. "Do you remember when we met? I was spying for New Directions, and I stopped you on the way to the senior commons and I couldn't _believe_ that your glee club was cool. I think I started falling for you the moment you grabbed my hand."

The door to Blaine's room opened and his mother looked in at the boy holding her crying son. He waved a hand gently. _I've got him. Don't worry._ He held her gaze, but didn't stop speaking. "And then when you guys threw me a welcome party, and all the Warblers were hiding in my closet. You waited until I was right there, and you jumped out at me, and I was so surprised that I accidentally punched David in the face."

Blaine gave a weak laugh at the memory. "I remember." His mother gave Kurt an unreadable look and left.

Kurt smiled. "He still owes me for that."

"David has been the victim of more than a few pranks gone awry." Blaine admitted. "Especially at parties."Kurt smiled warmly at him. "Feeling better?"

"I think I can probably face them all again." Blaine said. "It's better than nothing, although if _one more person_ tells me they're 'sorry for my loss…'"He looked positively murderous.

"They're all going to say it at least four more times each before they leave, and you know it." Kurt replied. "And Wes, David, and Alden should be back soon with that greasy, pore-clogging mess you call food."

"I still don't understand how you can not like Taco Bell."

Kurt could tell that the remark was only said because it was how Blaine usually reacted whenever Kurt insulted his favorite fast food joint, and in that moment, he hated him for it. "Stop trying to please everybody. Stop trying to please _me_." He shook his head, squeezing Blaine's hand. "It's _okay_ to be hurting, Blaine."

Blaine gave him a watery smile. "I've got to try to be happy. Dad would have wanted me to be happy."

"And you will be, but no one expects you to just be okay. No one expects you to be quiet and calm and so goddamn _nice_. You're allowed to hurt."

"What do you want me to do, Kurt? Tell them all to get out of my house? Make them all leave, tell that bitch next door that she hardly knew my father, and that she's only here so she can keep up her sympathetic persona even though she never _gave a damn about him until he died?_" Blaine was shouting now, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I think you just did." Kurt said mildly. The silence in the house was deafening.

"Well they _should_ know! Mom and I are going through _Hell_! My dad is _dead_ and we're too busy playing host to mourn him! It's not fair! Who the hell decided that they could take my dad from me? Who said that was _okay_?" The door to his room opened, and Alden, Wes, David, and Blaine's mother rushed in, hugging him and quieting him down, and he broke into tears, real tears that left him shaking in their arms. There was a crowd in the doorway, staring at Blaine. Alden got up and cheerfully closed the door in their faces.

"Alden, that was rude." Marissa said.

"With all due respect, Mom, they were being far more rude. Frodo's not a circus freak. He's a kid who seems to be breaking apart.'

Blaine had his face buried in Kurt's shoulder again, sobbing. Kurt had tuned out the conversation going on around them, talking in Blaine's ear again, trying to explain every detail of the way Blaine had made him feel in their first real conversation. "At first, I was grateful… it was amazing to know that I wasn't the only person who had a Karofsky. It was like… and assurance that I honestly wasn't alone. And all I could like was 'thank you, Puck, for telling me to go spy.' I owe him, Blaine, because I met you." He murmured. "And you were there for me, and I've never needed someone so much in my life." He didn't realize that the room had fallen silent as he went on. Didn't think about the four people in the room who listened to him tell Blaine everything he had ever felt and thought about him.

He did, however, immediately notice when Blaine's grip slackened and his breathing evened out. "He's asleep." He looked at the rest of them, smiling lightly. Alden was the first to break the silence.

"Jesus, Legolas, pour your heart out much?"

Kurt flushed. "My mom used to do it. Whenever I started crying, she'd tell me a story to calm me down. I don't know any good stories, so I had to settle for what I _do_ have. He gently laid Blaine down, brushing a stray curl out of his face.

"Come on, boys. Come downstairs. He needs to sleep." Wes, David, and Alden filed out, but Marissa stopped Kurt. "When Blaine first brought you home, I wasn't sure about you. He asked me to reserve judgment. To give you a fair chance. How any mother can watch her child go through what Blaine did and actually uphold that promise, I don't know, but I tried for him." She shook her head. "There is no one in this world, Kurt, male _or_ female, who is good enough for my son." A smiled tugged at her lips. "But you're damn close."

Kurt smiled slightly. "I already know that I'm not good enough for Blaine. You don't have to tell me that."

"You be careful with him. He's not as… bold as he pretends to be."

"I know that too, but Blaine is stronger than he thinks he is. He just needs some help remembering that." Kurt smiled and walked out, heading downstairs and into the kitchen where the reset of the boys were waiting.

"Mom give you the 'you're not good enough for my son' speech?" Alden asked.

"But apparently I'm 'damn close.'"

Alden whistled, long and low. "Coming from Mom, that's like 'I love you, please marry my son and have gay babies.'"

"Stop telling him horror stories, Alden. You'll scare him off." Marissa said as she came in, giving Alden a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry Mom."

She passed out coffee and sat down with them, sighing. "The guests can take care of themselves for a while. Kurt's right. Blaine and I need a break." She said tiredly.

Alden's phone buzzed and he checked in before digging in his pocket for a bottle of prescription medication, swallowing a pill with his coffee and earning a confused look from David and Wes, a concerned look from Marissa, and a slight frown from Kurt. He looked around at them, holding Kurt's gaze for a second longer than necessary. "What? A guy can't be on anti-depressants?"

Kurt didn't say anything. He had excellent eyesight, and had read the label on the bottle. Alden was lying, but he didn't say a word. "I didn't know you were depressed." Wes said.

"That's because I never wanted everyone at Dalton to know that I was on crazy pills, and you can't keep your mouth shut." They traded insults across the table, and Kurt remained silent, watching them. Finally, Marissa sent the guests home and went to bed. David and Wes had to get back to Dalton before curfew, and a quick check on Blaine assured Kurt that he was still very much asleep. He returned to the kitchen, where Alden was making more coffee.

"You and Blaine never dated, did you?" It wasn't really a question.

Alden sighed, pouring two cups of coffee and sat down. Kurt did the same. "No, Legolas, we did not."

"Why not? It's obvious that you're in love with him."

"And you're not half as good at subtlety as you think you are." Alden replied. "You already know why. You're too observant for your own good. Just say it."

Kurt chewed his lip, considering. "You're HIV positive."

Alden nodded. "Yes, Legolas, I am." He sipped at his coffee. "Hence the reason I don't date. Too many variables that I can't control. One little slip up and someone else can be sentenced to death."

"How did it happen?"

"Well, I came out, my parents disowned me, and I became a little tramp to get back at them. I don't know who gave it to me, or when I got it. I tried to donate blood and the Red Cross sent me an e-mail saying they found something funny in my blood. I went to the hospital and got tested. The rest is history."

"Marissa knows."

"She would. I went to Dalton. She had access to both my medical records and my AZT." He shrugged.

"Blaine doesn't."

"No, I asked her not to tell Frodo, and she kept her promise."

"Why? You're his best friend. Isn't that something that he should know?"

"Is it?" Alden asked, raising an eyebrow. "When I could live, perfectly healthy, for the next ten, twenty years? Does he really need to know? Because I don't think there's much purpose to making him have a panic attack every time I sneeze."

Kurt nodded. "You have a point."

"I usually do." He shrugged. "I'm not ashamed. Knowing that you're going to die has that effect on you. It also makes you learn that regrets are useless, because they're just going to torture you. But I know Blaine. He worries too much. More than he needs to. More than I want him to. Don't bother him with this, Kurt. I'm going to tell him, but not yet. He doesn't need to know."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "Alright."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Because I'm evil, I'm leaving you all with this little tidbit, which is DEFINITELY rated T for violent content. I'm going North to visit some family over the weekend, and when I get back, I'm sure it will be with four or five new chapters to this fic, since it's a long car ride and I always bring a notebook with me. I will not, however, be able to update until late Sunday at the earliest. Thanks for your love and your patience. You guys make me :)**

"Kurt? Kurt! Where are you?" Blaine groaned, running a hand through his hair. It was getting long again, and he was debating on cutting it, but at this moment, he had more important things to worry about than how well he fit Alden's nickname for him. Kurt had gone out hours ago, and no one knew where he had gone. Since Blaine didn't have the numbers for McKinley's glee club or Kurt's dad's place, he was on facebook, trying to get in touch with one of them, but only one person seemed to be on: Noah Puckerman. He had informed Blaine that Kurt had come to visit them, but there was a party going on, at which Kurt managed to get himself drunk, and he needed someone to come and get Kurt.

Blaine had been the dutiful boyfriend, although fully intent of ripping Kurt up one side and down the other for getting himself trashed, preferably once Kurt was tucked safely into his bed. He received a text from Puck, who had exchanged numbers with him. **We let him out of our sight for ONE MINUTE and he wandered off.**

**WHAT! START LOOKING FOR HIM! I'M ALMOST THERE! **

Blaine had pressed his foot harder on the gas pedal, speeding. He was going to kill Puckerman. Didn't he know to never leave someone drunk alone? Especially not Kurt?

He had pulled into a parking space and after calling for Kurt, was now texting Puck.** I'm here. Where are you all? Have you found**

His eyes widened and he dropped his phone as large hands wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air supply. Someone kicked his phone under his car and he tugged frantically at the hands on his throat, trying desperately to draw breath. A strip of black fabric was placed over his eyes by another set of hands, and he felt it tied tightly on the back of his head. _Seriously? _He was a _private school_ boy. Things like this didn't happen to him. _Obviously there are no immediate plans to kill me... that's a good sign..._

He could feel his body working, trying to kick out at someone, trying to draw breath. Whoever was holding him was strong. Strong enough the he was behing held up by his neck as his legs grew weaker and could no longer hold him up. His fingers scrabbled uselessly against his attacker's, and he could feel the strength leaving them, too. Even as his body struggled weakly, he was calm._ Seriously? Stuff like this doesn't happen, at least not to private school boys. Why me? This is gonna kill Mom, and poor Kurt. I hope someone manages to find him before he gets hurt._

His vision started to blur, then fade. _Dammit, can't I get a break?_

Then he knew nothing.

He woke up, still blindfolded, but breathing, at least. His throat was _killing _him, and he cleared it before gritting his teeth in agony. _Great. The Warblers are going to kill me if I don't get my voice back soon._ He took a moment to get his bearings. Wherever he was, it was cold, and he was sitting in a chair. The muscles of his arms and back were sore, and he could feel something digging into his wrists, although he wasn't sure if it was rope or duct tape or something even worse. Blood trickled down his palm, dripping from his fingers, the ties were painfully tight. He had been kidnapped? By whom? And why? No one knew him from this part of town, did they? He tugged against the ties, trying to get free.

"Well look who's awake." The drawling voice made Blaine's blood run cold, and he stilled immediately._ No. Not again. Not after all this time._

"Look who hasn't changed." Bl

* * *

aine rasped, turning his head towards the voice. "Tom Anderson. Have your usual group with you, or are you acting alone this time?"

Someone hit him, a heavy fist in the center of his chest, and it knocked the breath out of him. "You're in no position to have such an attitude, Fag." Another voice said. It was familiar, but not enough that Blaine could place it. Probably one of Anderson's goons. It had been almost three years since Blaine had seen the boy, but Tom frequently haunted his dreams.

"And aren't you just a cute little hero?" Tom was circling him, taking his time, enjoying this. "You know, you're too easy, Blaine. Create a facebook, put a picture of a boy with a mohawk up and call him Noah Puckerman, and you immediately trust him, and run off after your little boyfriend."

"That was you." Blaine sighed in relief. "Kurt's okay."

"Queen Kurt is just fine." The second voice sneered, and Blaine frowned, turning his head towards that one.

"David Karofsky."

"You're very interested in names, Blaine." Tom hissed.

"Just want to have the right ones to tell the police, Tom." Blaine retorted smoothly. "And about the last time too. That was, I believe, you, Chris Shilling, James Bunting, Alexander-" He broke off as Karofsky hit him again, and fell silent, trying to get his breath back. For the _third _time that night.

"I told you once, Fag, and I'll tell you again. If you mention names to the police, it will be the last thing you ever do." He felt the cold metal of Tom's favorite knife against his skin, only now realizing that the only piece of his Dalton top that he still wore was the tie draped around his neck. As if to emphasize that point, someone tugged sharply on it, and he could hear Tom's voice, too close, could feel the hot breath on his face. "You've gotten too cocky, Blaine Criss." Tom murmured. "I think it could be time to remind you of the little beast that you are." And then Karosky's hands were on him, holding him still, and it was agonizing pain as Tom retraced the lines of wounds long since healed, and he was a frightened fifteen year old again, being held down by strong hands as the knife dragged through his skin.

And he gave Tom exactly what he wanted: Himself, crying and screaming and pleading with him to _stop_, because it _hurt_.

"You're going to break up with your little boyfriend, Fag. I know where he lives." Karofsky murmured. "And I really don't think you want to see your lady-boy hurt, do you?"

"I wouldn't assume so. Not so soon after he learns the news about his Alden."

"Alden? What does he have to do with anything?"

"You remember that my mom works at the pharmacy... just a few weeks ago, I was in there, and your Alden boy walked in to pick up some AZT." Tom's voice was low. "Know what that is?"

Yes, Blaine knew _exactly_ what AZT was, and that it was used to slow down the HIV virus. But they had to be wrong. Alden would have _told_ him that, wouldn't he? "You're lying." But Alden _did_ have prescription pills with him all the time, and his mother treated Alden like a second son, one who was infinitely more fragile than Blaine was.

"I almost didn't give them to him. It serves the queer right. He deserves to die." Blaine tugged at his wrists, trying to free himself.

"And just think, Blaine. Then he'll be able to say hi to your daddy."

He stopped, tears in his eyes, stopped trying to fight them back. They had already won. "Fine, I'll break up with Kurt."

And then, it was just a haze of pain, and he couldn't think, and then everything went black again.

It was snowing outside, and he stared at the snowflakes drifting down with his one good eye, silent and barely conscious.

"_Blaine! Blaine, where are you!"_

_Is that Wes? _What was Wes doing in Lima?

"_Blaine!_" David's voice, usually so calm, was shaking. What the hell had happened?

"Frodo! I know you can hear us!" Alden's voice was the calmest, the most encouraging, and Blaine closed his eye. _They must have been lying_.

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice was the closest, the loudest.

"Kurt..." He tried to call back, but his throat was so sore, and he was so cold, and he couldn't _move_. "Kurt..."

And then he heard Kurt's shrill scream, nearby. "_Blaine!_" He heard Kurt land on his knees beside him. "Call an ambulance!"

_Oh shit. Who had managed to get themselves injured this time?_

"Blaine, can you hear me?" The warmth of Kurt's jacket was thrown over his shirtless body, and Kurt's arms were pulling him closer, touching his face, his shoulders, his chest, and Blaine gasped in pain.

"Careful."

"_Blaine!_" Alden's voice.

"Oh God..." Wes's.

And David was chattering rapidly on the phone.

"Blaine, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" He grimaced. "My throat hurts." He rasped, by way of explanation. He was leaning against Kurt. "And I'm tired."

"Stay with me, Blaine. Don't you _dare_ fall asleep on me now."

"But I'm so tired..."

"Blaine! You _have to stay awake!_"

He shook his head. "Sorry Kurt." And then he passed out again.


	11. Chapter 11

It was infuriating to have so much to say and be so unwilling to say it, Blaine had decided. He had allowed his friends to overcrowd him in the hospital, but after that entire ordeal was over and he was stitched and bandaged and still badly bruised and sore, he had some things on his mind that he tortured himself with.

The first and simplest of his problems was Wes. He had a black eye that was still swollen and covered in thick gauze, and Wes's pirate jokes had to stop _yesterday_ or he might kill his friend.

The second was all of them mother henning him. He was sore, and one ankle had been badly sprained, and the refreshed wound on his right shoulder was dug deep into the muscle, forcing him to carry his heavy messenger bag on his left shoulder, which was both weaker than his right arm and still sore and stiff from his hands being tied behind his back for several hours. So naturally, he was limping and _of course_ he winced whenever he lifted his bag. He did not, however, need the entourage of Wes, David, and Kurt dogging his every step, forcing him to sit down every five minutes and trying to get him to let them carry his bag.

And then he had the guilt to contend with. Because he had been found shirtless and bleeding on the ground with a blindfold hanging around his neck, no on had thought twice about his claim that he didn't know who his attackers were. He couldn't bear to tell Kurt that Karofsky had been there. He didn't want to even think about how terrified Kurt would be.

On top of that, there was Alden to think about. Alden, who had admitted to him that he had HIV. Certainly, it explained quite a lot of things that Blaine had never understood. Once upon a time, he had openly pursued Alden, who had flatly told him that he didn't date and to stop trying. This was from the same person who, later that hear, calmly admitted that he was in love with Blaine and had gently taken his first kiss under the mistletoe at a Christmas party. It also explained why Alden had screamed at them all to keep well away from him when he had cut his hand open on broken glass that same night. Alden, calm, peaceful Alden had HIV, and Blaine wasn't sure if he could forgive Alden for not telling him.

The biggest of Blaine's problems was walking at his side. He had no idea how to express to the slim singer what he knew he had to. How was he going to break Kurt's heart? But the image in his head of Kurt lying, shaking and beaten in the hospital was enough to push him on.

It wasn't until that night, when Kurt came to his room that night that Blaine had the courage to say what he knew he had to. (It was a funny word, _courage_. It was what had given him the strength to tell Kurt how he felt, and now it was giving him the strength to take those words back.) They were watching a movie. At least, Kurt was watching a movie. Blaine was watching Kurt.

Normally, movie sessions turned into make-out sessions, but Blaine knew that Kurt was being careful not to do anything that would cause him any more pain. Finally, he spoke.

"I've been thinking…"

"Been thinking what?"

"That I'm not brave enough to have a boyfriend if these are the results." Blaine said carefully. Kurt stared at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but I can't date you." The tears in Kurt's eyes were almost enough to make him stop. The idea of Kurt getting hurt was more than enough to make him keep talking. "Please don't take it personally, because it's got nothing to do with you."

"I don't think there's a way to _not_ take it personally, Blaine." Kurt said softly.

Blaine hung his head. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but if this is what happens, then I can't…. be with you anymore. I never thought someone would take it this far, but they did."

"I don't understand…" Kurt said softly. "It doesn't make sense. You don't mean it."

He steeled his resolve and met Kurt's pleading gaze. "I do."

"Blaine, why are you doing this?"

"Because it's gone too far. I got attacked because of you and I being together, and I don't want it to happen again, to _either_ of us."

"I'm not afraid of them!"

"_I am!_" Blaine replied. "And I'm not going to change my mind."

"What happened to _courage_?"

Blaine sighed. "It didn't work." He couldn't be mad at Kurt for being hurt and angry. He knew that what he was doing was unfair. He just wished that Kurt's safety didn't hang in the balance. If there were any other obstacle… but no. He couldn't let Kurt get injured. "You know I care about you, Kurt, but I have to think about myself."

Kurt looked at his hands and nodded. "I know. Just…wasn't what I was hoping for."

Blaine kissed his cheek. "I really am sorry, Kurt."

"I have to go." Kurt hurried out.

Blaine didn't sleep that night. He was too uncomfortable, and he felt absolutely horrible. But Kurt was safe.

What Blaine wasn't prepared for was Alden showing up at Dalton the next day and more or less kidnapping him. He pulled Blaine out to his car and pushed him into it before climbing inside and lighting a cigarette. "Wes texted me…" He said innocently, exhaling smoke. "You'll imagine my surprise to learn that you broke up with Legolas. _Why_?"

"Because I don't want to get my ass handed to me again."

Alden took another drag. "Bullshit, Frodo. You can fool them, but not me. Why did you break up with Kurt?"

"Because they threatened him if I didn't."

"Who threatened him."

"I don't know!"

"Seriously, Frodo, stop making me call bullshit. You're a horrible liar."

"Tom Anderson and David Karofsky."

"Tom Anderson is the same guy who tore up your shoulder last time, yeah?" Blaine nodded miserably. "And who is David Karosky?"

"Kurt's version of Tom, only a closeted gay guy."

Alden nodded. "Great. No one is more dangerous than the scared." He sighed. "Turn 'em in, Frodo."

"I can't. I did what they want. They'll leave me alone."

"Anderson obviously didn't leave you alone after last time. Why would you give him a third chance to injure you?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you've got HIV?"

"Because that actually _was_ my fault, and because I can't do anything about it." Alden replied calmly, not at all phased by the words designed to hurt him. "There's nothing that can save me. Nothing that will stop HIV from eventually becoming AIDS and killing me. You, however, have the chance to give the names to the police."

"And if they don't find proof? If Anderson walks free, Alden, he _will _come after me, and I'm not entirely convinced that he won't kill me."

Alden gave him a severe glare. "You can't let people like them scare you away, and you can't protect Legolas. He doesn't need it nearly as much as you do."

"Are we done here?"

"I'm done." Alden shook his head and Blaine climbed out of the car, listening to Alden drive off.

Alden fumed behind the wheel, his mind working quickly. Legolas used to go to McKinley. If he broke a few speed laws, he could be there by the time the school let out. He punched the school's name into the GPS and pressed his foot harder on the gas pedal.

There were students milling about when he parked, heading towards their respective cars, and he stopped a boy with a mohawk. "Can you tell me which of these kids is David Karofsky?"

The boy shrugged and pointed to another boy wearing a letterman jacket that didn't quite hide his bulk. "Who are you?" Mohawk asked, looking him up and down.

Alden ignored him, walking straight towards Karofsky. "Hey fag! You think it's cool to go after people because you're afraid of admitting that you like boys?" He demanded, grabbing the kid's arm.

"What did you call me?" There were several boys who stopped with him, but Alden looked only at Karofsky.

"You heard me, you little shirt." Alden replied, towering over Karofsky. "You're so deep in the closet you're finding last year's clothes, but you made one mistake." He advanced on him. "You hurt I care about."

Karofsky's hands curled into fists. "Are you a friend of that Kurt queer?"

"The same Kurt you _kissed_, you mean?" Karofsky went to punch him and Alden skipped backwards lightly, dodging the blow. "You don't want to hit me, unless you want to die." He said seriously.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Alden shook his head and grabbed Karofsky. "I'm talking about Blaine Criss."

Karofsky went white. "I don't know who that is."

Alden hit him. Hard. "Don't lie to me. You and your new friend Anderson put him in the hospital because he's gay. You're a scared little boy who can't come to terms with the fact that you're _just_ like him." Three guys were about to come to his rescue, and Alden cut them off. "You make me bleed and you risk catching HIV." He warned them calmly. They all stopped.

"Are you a fag like your friend?" Karofsky taunted, trying to tug his collar out of Alden's grip.

"That's right. I'm a fag like Blaine and Kurt _and_ you." He raised his voice. "You hear that boys? You're little friend here is just as much of a queer as I am. Ask Kurt Hummel. He knows. This little bastard also almost _killed_ my friend." He threw Karofsky away from him, glaring at the boy. "And now, little jackass, you're out of the closet, and you're going to learn _exactly_ what happens to people like us, and how Kurt and Blaine felt. I'd kick your ass around this school four or five times, but you're not even worth the effort it would take." He sneered. "Blaine's too nice a guy to turn your ass in, and I'm going to let you stay out of it, but you're going to learn exactly how much of a jackass you are. And if you _ever_ threaten Kurt again-"

Mohawk was on Karofsky by the time Alden could finish his speech, a guy who was almost as tall as Alden trying to pull him off. "Puck! Seriously, man, think of Juvy!"

Alden grabbed Puck by the shoulder and helped the tall kid pull him off of Karofsky, whose lip had been split. "You're still number one on my shit list, Karofsky!" Puck screamed. "You don't mess with Kurt!"

The tall kid, who hadn't shown up until just now, looked at Alden in confusion. "What is he talking about? You know Kurt?"

"Yeah. Who the hell are you?"

"His step-brother."

"You're Finn. Did you hear about what happened to Blaine?"

"Yeah."

Alden pointed at Karofsky. "Now you know who it was." He strode off to the sound of Finn going after Karofsky and saw a curly haired guy who looked too old to be a student going to break it up. On the way home, Kurt called him.

"What did you _do_?"

"I paid a visit to your old school."

"I heard. You left quite an impression."

"Well Karofsky's quite a guy. He needed it."

"Blaine told me what happened?"

"Are you two back together yet?"

"No."

"Well tell him to get a move on."

"I can't believe you outed Karofsky in front of the entire school!"

Alden grinned a dangerous grin. "I can. You don't fuck with my friends."


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt whistled softly to Pavarotti, and the bird nibbled his finger. "Three days since Alden went after Karofsky. I had been hoping that Blaine and I would be back together by now…" He sighed and let the bird climb up to his shoulder, talking to him. "Too much to hope for, I guess…" He shook his head. "And even if one of us were to go and say who it was who attacked him, it won't help without proof and Blaine runs the risk of getting hurt worse." He lay back on the couch in his room, and Pavarotti climbed along his arm to his hand. "We're in a mess, Pavarotti…"

He looked up at a knock on the door. "Come in."

Blaine stepped inside, closing the door carefully behind him. "Hey."

"How'd it go?" Blaine had been called to the police station for questioning. It had been almost three hours ago now. He sat up, making room for his ex boyfriend. Blaine sat down, staring at his hands.

"Karofsky turned himself in."

"_What!_"

Blaine nodded. "He turned Tom in too. They have a confession to go on. It's enough for a trial. I'm not sure if I want all this."

"Blaine, if you have a chance to put an end to this, _take it_." Kurt urged.

"But what if it's not enough?"

"A confession? I think that's enough."

Blaine sighed. "I don't want to press charges against Karofsky." Kurt bit back the argument that came to his mind, sensing that Blaine wasn't finished. He would at least hear him out before he told Blaine how insane he was acting. "He came forward. Admitted to it, and Alden outed him in front of the entire school. That can't be easy for him. He's a scared, confused kid, and I want him left out of this. He has enough problems."

"You're too nice." Kurt sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, but what about Anderson?"

"I just don't want to take this to court." Blaine shook his head. "I just want it to be over."

"Then you have to take it to court. It's not easy, but we'll come for support if you need us." Kurt said softly, watching him. Blaine laughed bitterly.

"You're too nice to me, Kurt. After what I did?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Because they threatened you." Blaine admitted.

"You're awfully forthcoming all of a sudden."

Blaine shrugged. "Everybody knows. Why bother trying to hide it anymore? The truth will get out eventually. If Tom goes down, so will the group of guys who got me last time."

"Your life has taken a turn for the worse, hasn't it? First your dad's heart attack, then Karofsky and Anderson. Then you were in the hospital…"

"And then I gave you up." Blaine finished. "You have to know by now that I didn't do it because I wanted to."

"I know. Is it going to change anything?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not at this point. If I manage to solve this problem, maybe things can go back to the way they were." He sighed and Kurt slid an arm around him. To his surprise, Blaine leaned into him. Kurt inspected him.

"You haven't been sleeping well, and you've barely been eating. Blaine, you need to take better care of yourself if you're going to heal up quickly."

"Yeah, I know. I've never really slept well though. Not until I came here, at least. I'll be okay."

"When was the last time you slept?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a raised eyebrow.

"Um…"

"Exactly." Kurt pulled Blaine to his feet and set him on his bed. "Sleep."

"I can sleep in my own room, Kurt."

"But you won't. Now stop talking and close your eyes."

Blaine did as he was told, but Kurt could tell that he was still awake. He started humming. At first there was no real tune to it, and then it transformed into a song that Blaine knew. He kept humming softly, and finally Blaine actually did fall asleep. Kurt picked up the latest _Vogue_ to occupy himself, flipping quietly through the pages. He expected Blaine to sleep for an hour or so, but as the sun started to set, he had to accept that Blaine was simply exhausted and _needed_ to rest. He put Pavarotti back in his cage and curled up on his couch, letting Blaine's even breathing lull him to sleep.

He was stunned when he woke up and Blaine was still completely asleep, tangled in Kurt's blankets. The gel had rubbed out of his hair and it curled wildly around his face and ears. His uniform was wrinkled, and his tie was hanging over his shoulder. As Kurt watched him, Blaine curled deeper into the nest of blankets and buried his face in Kurt's pillow. It was unbearably cute. He would have to wake him up for class eventually, but… maybe not yet. He hurried through a shower and his morning moisturizing routine before stepping out of his bathroom to see Blaine, still curled up in his bed. Slowly, he went over and placed a gentle hand on Blaine's arm. "Blaine?" Blaine mumbled a sound and rolled over, not wanting to get up. Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, Blaine's hair tickling his face. "Baby, you have to wake up." He murmured.

Blaine groaned once more and rolled over to look at Kurt. "What time is it?"

"Seven. Classes start in an hour."

Blaine made a face. "Don't tell me that. I'm still tired."

"You've been sleeping since four o clock yesterday, Blaine. It's time to get up." Kurt said. Blaine shook his head, grabbing Kurt and pulling him down.

"Let's skip today. Just stay here." He murmured sleepily in Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered. Blaine's proposition was too tempting. Stay tangled up in sheets all day. Watch movies, make out…

"Don't tempt me."

"Pleeeaaaase?" Blaine drawled.

"You're going to regret this when you wake up all the way." Kurt rolled over to watch Blaine.

"No I won't." Blaine kissed him, a hand on the back of Kurt's neck to keep him there.

Kurt lost himself in the kiss for a very long few minutes, and then pulled away, staring into Blaine's very surprised face. "Don't do this. If you're not going to take me back, don't kiss me. Don't hug me or hold my hand. Just don't." He got up and strode out, leaving Blaine alone in his dorm. He went to the nearest public bathroom and locked himself in a stall, trying not to cry. He needed advice. He texted Mercedes and Quinn and Alden, telling them the same thing.

**Blaine kissed me, but he doesn't want to get back together with me. What am I supposed to do?**

Two responses came back quickly.

**Aw HELL naw White Boy is gonna play with your emotions! Slap him and tell him to stay away from my Kurt!**

**Calm down. Confront him. Tell him it has to stop. **Quinn's response was far more level-headed than Mercedes', and he frowned as his phone rang.

"Alden?"

"Legolas, get a hold of yourself. Take a deep breath." Kurt followed the instructions. "Good. Now what _exactly_ happened?" Kurt gave him a quick summary of the events of the last night, and Alden sighed. "You're overreacting, Legolas. Blaine's protecting you. He was half asleep and still has feelings for you and of course he's an idiot. He'll apologize soon, and once this is all over, he'll probably want you back."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Legolas, if you go all self pity on me, so help me, I _will_ drive down to Dalton and kick your ass." Alden threatened.

"Alright, alright. I've got to go. Classes are starting soon."

"I'll be checking up on you, Legolas." Alden warned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Ask and you shall receive. I think that some of you guys will hate me for this... Hell, **_**I**_** hate me for this. You guys are thinking too objectively. There are a few things that are more important to Blaine than anything. His friends, family, and Kurt are one, but there are other things that Blaine could lose that would be one of the worst things he could lose. I am not talking about people in general. I'm talking about **_**Blaine**_**.**

"Baby you're not alone

'Cause you're here with me..." He smiled softly, strumming his guitar. He shouldn't have used the song for AVPM. It was perfect for Kurt, but if he sang it to Kurt now, the song wouldn't have nearly as much meaning, despite the fact that it _was_ his own.

"Really? You need to get over that obsession with your guitar."

"And you need to get over your obsession with me. It's in the past, Tom. I'm not even a part of your life anymore. There are a thousand other gay guys in Ohio alone. What about me in particular offends you so much?" The calm was an act, but it was a damn good one. Maybe Tom would just give it a rest, since they appeared to be alone.

"Aren't you in bad shape to be so cocky?" Tom sneered. Blaine gritted his teeth, sliding down off of the hood of his guitar and setting his guitar aside. Normally, Blaine was significantly faster than Tom, owing to the fact that he was so much smaller. He tested his weight on his sprained ankle gingerly. Pain shot up his leg and he bit back a curse. He wouldn't be able to get away fast enough. He had to hope that Tom wouldn't do anything without an entourage

He decided that he had made a grievous mistake in leaving Dalton to come home this weekend. To his house in his old neighborhood near his old school "What are you doing here, Tom? Just leave me alone."

"I can't do that, Blaine. You're dangerous."

"This coming from the guy who kicked the crap out of me? I hardly qualify as dangerous."

"But you _are!_" All you fags are." Tom advanced on him and Blaine backed away, wondering what the chances of getting into his car before Tom could stop him. His quick mind assessed the situation and came to one conclusion: not good.

"You need help, Tom." Blaine said softly. "Real, honest-to-God help."

"Don't tell me what I need! There's nothing wrong with me! _You're _the fag!"

"And you're unstable. You don't want to do anything you'll regret." Blaine spoke in the calmest, most soothing voice he could. Big mistake.

"Don't talk down to me, Queer!" Blaine made a run for it, dodging around his car and struggling to put the key in the lock with shaking hands. He managed to actually unlock his car before Tom collided with him, knocking him to the ground. He struggled uselessly as Tom's fingers moved along his wrist, holding his arm down, and then there was a horrible cracking sound and he was in agony. It only got worse as he heard more of the bones in his hand cracking, and with Tom laying on top of him, Blaine could do nothing but scream as Tom moved on to the other hand, slowly and methodically destroying them. After a minute that lasted forever, Tom got up and walked away without bothering to look back.

Blaine sat up, shaking and staring at his mangled hands. His first thought was to get to a hospital, but he couldn't drive like this. He couldn't even get his phone out of his pocket to call anyone. At that moment, his eyes fell to his guitar, still propped up innocently by his car.

And Blaine started screaming.

"He's going to _die_!" Alden snarled. Kurt, the voice of reason, grabbed Alden's shoulder.

"Calm down. You're not even sure it _was_ Karofsky."

"It wasn't."

Wes, David, Kurt, and Alden turned to the boy sitting on the bed, staring at his hands. They were heavily bandaged, and since the bones had set improperly, they had done what they could, but they couldn't completely repair the damage. Cosmetically, Blaine's hands would be fine.

"Anderson then." Alden growled. Blaine nodded, wincing as he tried to move his hands. Kurt grabbed his wrists.

"You're only going to make it worse, Blaine. You were lucky."

"I'll never play the guitar again, Kurt. How does that make me lucky?"

Kurt moved to sit beside him, and Alden started ushering Wes and David out. "We're going to go get something to eat."

"Bring me some coffee?" Kurt didn't really want any coffee, but he would eat his best Marc Jacobs sweater if that wasn't some excuse for those three to go hunt down Anderson. Sure enough, Alden looked disappointed.

"Sure." He followed Wes and David out, and Kurt tugged Blaine close.

"Listen to me." He murmured, holding Blaine's gaze. "Nothing is certain until you're dead. Don't give up, but give yourself time to heal."

"Kurt, they were _sure_."

"I don't care. Stranger things have happened." Kurt said stubbornly. "And if you can't play the guitar, then I'll learn and play for you."

Blaine smiled wryly. "You're not the guitar type."

"And you're not the type who would give up the guitar. This won't be all there is to it, Blaine."

"What am I going to do, Kurt?"

"You're going to turn him in. You're going to tell them what happened, and you're going to bring him down."

Blaine cuddled closer. "I'm scared."

Kurt just smiled at him. "I know, but I'll be right there with you." He kissed Blaine's cheek, then spoke in his ear. "_Courage_."

"I... I... Thank you, Kurt." Blaine smiled, and though it was hesitant, it was the closest thing to what Kurt had been hoping to see that he had gotten in weeks.

"Always." He pushed Blaine gently to lay down. "You're all drugged up. Get some sleep."

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes. Kurt waited until he was sure that Blaine was asleep, then snuck out.

He parked outside a little house, having gotten the description from Marissa, and watched the tall, heavyset boy in the yard. He climbed out of his car. "Excuse me, are you Tom Anderson?"

The boy tilted his head, watching Kurt. "Who're you and why are you looking for me?"

Kurt advanced on him. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"You're that fag's boyfriend."

"Damn right." Kurt replied, his hands balled into fists at his side.

Tom moved fast, faster than Kurt expected, but he moved with the grace of the dancer he was, skipping lightly out of reach, until Tom tripped him. He went down, and then it was just a blur of blows, and-

"_Dammit, Legolas!_" Someone was hauling Tom off of him, and then Wes was helping him up as Alden and David went after Anderson.

_So much violence..._ Kurt shook his head, licking the blood off of his split lit. "Stop it!" David and Alden looked up from where they were holding Anderson down. "Are you really going to do this? Aren't you _better_ than this? Better than _him_? Let the police take care of him. He's not _worth_ it."

Slowly, the two boys released Anderson and got up. Alden aimed one last kick at him, staring down at him. "Now you know what a fag can do. Touch Blaine again and I'll do worse." He promised. Kurt marched them back to the cars waiting and looked at his bruised face in his rearview mirror before turning his car on with a sigh. Blaine would not be pleased.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: STOP RIGHT THERE! Go back and make sure you read the last chapter that I updated, because it has the unspeakable evil I did to poor Blaine. Never fear, beloved readers, there's No Way I'd destroy Blaine. Lady Fate ain't the boss of me. There's no need to bitch or whine. 333 Reviews are loved, as always. Oh, and I'm interested in seeing how many of you can figure out what song I'm building to. Send me guesses in a PM, because I don't want the surprise spoiled!**

Blaine was sleeping, and in an attempt not to overcrowd him, only Kurt and Alden sat in the room with him. Things had been progressing well. Tom was in juvy, awaiting a trial, and Blaine had flatly refused to press charges against Karofsky, but somehow, Kurt was okay with that. The horrible eyepatch was finally gone, and most of the stitches had fallen out. Blaine was starting to look like himself again.

"How are you holding up, Legolas?"

"Alright. I'm doing much better than he is..." Kurt sighed.

"Don't worry about Frodo. He's not going anywhere."

"Doesn't Frodo leave in the end?"

Alden smiled. "Ah, but this isn't a movie. We're not actors in some story, no matter how much we feel it."

Kurt nodded, watching Blaine. "It's crazy, but I still think he cares about me."

"It's actually pretty dead on." Alden sighed. "Our lives are getting too damned dramatic lately. Somewhere, someone is rolling their eyes."

Kurt laughed. "Well things are finally looking up. With any luck, this will all be over soon."

"All we have to do is convince Blaine of that."

"You know what? I think he'll be okay. Once he gets used to everything, he'll realize that he's lucky that he's still breathing and that he has friends, and we're not going anywhere. He doesn't need to hide." Kurt shrugged.

"Very poetic, Legolas." Blaine stirred in his sleep, and Alden stood up. "I'm going to go and drag Wes and David to the cafeteria so he can sleep. I'm bringing you food back and you will eat."

"Fine, fine. Go." Kurt waved him out, reaching over to grab Blaine's bandaged hand, lifting it to press a kiss to his wrist. "You'll see, Blaine. You'll play again." He promised, not knowing if it was the truth.

Kurt was asleep in his chair when Blaine opened his eyes, a plate of half eaten food in his lap. He turned his head to look at Alden, who was watching him silently. Blaine sat up carefully and reached for the notebook he couldn't live without, grabbing a pen and clumsily writing in it.

"He's exhausted. He's barely slept in days."

"I know."

"And you two are supposed to be together."

"You say that, but didn't you tell me that I only thought I loved you because you were the first openly gay guy I'd met?"

"And as you eventually learned, it was true, but this is different." Alden said sagely.

"And why is that?" Blaine asked, still examining his clumsy handwriting and pieces of lyrics that would eventually be a song.

"Because he's different than you were." Alden replied. "You were a quiet, terrified little boy with a mop of curly hair that I'm starting to see again." He reached forward to brush a curl out of Blaine's eyes. "You're getting scruffy again, Frodo."

"I've had more important things on my mind." Blaine replied, shrugging as he wrote another line, frowned, and crossed it out.

"Like your music?"

"Or lack thereof." Blaine said. Alden shook his head.

"I don't want to hear any of that crap, Frodo. You've wanted to play music since I met you. You're talented, and you're not giving it up. Is that completely clear?"

Blaine sighed. "I might have to."

"No you don't." Alden disagreed. "You're not giving it up."

Blaine sighed. "You and Kurt both keep saying that, but it might not even be _possible_ for me." He wrote down another line, mouthing the words, nodding his head to a beat that no one else could hear.

"You see this? There's still music in you, kid. You've just got to fight for it." Alden encouraged. "And I will. You guys are insane if you think I'm giving up without a hell of a fight, but I have to be realistic that it might _actually_ be impossible."

"Mmm." Alden didn't argue, but he didn't look like he agreed. "Excuse me, Frodo. Boromir and Faramir are waiting for me downstairs. Rest up." He ruffled Blaine's hair and strode out.

Downstairs, he sat with Wes and David, watching them. They had Alden's ipod, their heads together as they shared headphones, listening. He sat down and sipped at his coffee, waiting patiently for them. Finally, David pulled away.

"I dunno, Alden." He said uncertainly. "This will mess with our entire lineup..."

"Ah, but you have to admit, it would be perfect."

"It kind of goes against the Warblers' tradition to just give out solos."

"So don't just give them out. Have everyone audition for it. Frodo and Legolas will win because they have great voices. It would be completely fair."

"It would hardly be completely fair." Wes disagreed.

"It would be fair enough, Boromir." Alden snapped. "And Frodo needs it, but he has to sing it with _Kurt_. That is essential."

"That's a big risk to take. People would definitely accuse us of favoritism."

"Is any Warbler going to argue with their talent?"

"No, but-"

"Or the fact that their voices go well together?"

"No, but Alden-"

"Save it. Give it a shot. If it doesn't work, then that's one thing, but you forget that I did the council thing. I know better than anyone how this works, and I know that they deserve it. It would be good for them."

Wes sighed. "I don't know why we bother trying to argue with you."

Alden smirked. "Neither do I, Boromir. Neither do I.'

"Fine. We'll _try it_. Choreography is going to have to wait until Blaine heals up a bit more, but we can at least divide the voice parts and break down the background." David said, listening to the song again. "I actually think this could be a really cool song to do. It's a bit different from our usual style, but it could be interesting."

"Scurry back to Gondor, boys, and make it happen."

"You're going a little overboard with the _Lord of the Rings_ references." Wes warned.

"You guys are just bigger _Harry Potter_ fans." Alden replied. "Now go. Legolas and Frodo are sleeping."

"You're not going to give this a code name, are you Alden?"

Alden winked. "I'm still working on the name."

"How about Operation You're an Idiot?" Wes suggested. Alden gave him a tight smile.

"Sarcasm has a brother, Boromir. His name is 'Shut the Hell Up.'" He smiled as they got up. "Do we have a deal, Gentlemen?"

"We'll try it."

Alden smiled and waggled his fingers at them. "Toodles."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I might be a bit annoying with updating. I've been working on my sketches. I've got one of Blaine and one of Kurt and now I'm working on one with Darren with his long curly hair being the total cutie that he his. I am also considering doing a sketch of Alden so that there's at least a vague idea of what he looks like. Also, I know that I had originally made Blaine a senior in school. I'm dropping him a grade lower, making him a junior instead. Sorry for the inconsistency.**

** .N: Nice guess, but you'll recall that I've meshed Darren's AVPM history with this fic. I can't use Not Alone.**

"We're adjourned."

"Thank God." Blaine stood up and hurried out, his friends on his heels. They found him sitting on a bench outside, his head leaning back against the wall. "That was a complete fiasco."

"It's over now, though." Kurt replied, sitting beside him. "Finally."

"Why did you let Karofsky walk free?" Alden asked.

"Because he turned himself in. That's enough for me."

"Blaine?" They all turned around, and Kurt tensed. Speak of the devil and the devil appears. Karofsky stood in front of them all, looking awkward. Blaine stood up, wincing slightly, and Karofsky looked away.

"Yeah?"

Karofsky closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then spoke quickly. "I'm sorry. I know that doesn't throw away what happened, or what-"

"Don't." Blaine shook his head and offered Karofsky one of those blinding smiles. "I'll be okay."

Kurt got up slowly and stepped up to Karofsky, watching him with an unreadable look. "How is school?"

Karofsky shrugged. "Normal. Some guy shows up and accuses me of stuff and no one is going to believe someone they've never met over me."

"Damn, and I was so hoping to ruin your life." Alden said, shrugging lazily. "Another day, I suppose."

"Alden..." Kurt gave him a look over his shoulder, then grabbed Karosfky's shoulder, leading him off to talk in private. "I know that Blaine doesn't care, but I want to know why you did that to him." Karosfky looked away, mumbling something unintelligible. "Come again?"

"I was... jealous."

"What?"

"He had you."

Kurt's brow furrowed. "You have an interesting way of expressing emotions..."

"I was pulling your pigtails." Karofsky admitted. "You know. Like when kids are little and a guy likes a girl, and he picks on her? And then you chose him, and..."

"You threatened to _kill _me."

"I was scared."

"And now?"

"Now I can admit to myself that I'm..."

Kurt stared at him, waiting for him to finish. "You're...?"

"Not like everyone else."

"I believe the common name for it is gay." Karosfky grimaced.

"Don't make me say it."

"Fair enough." Kurt watched him for a few seconds. "Take care of yourself... Dave."

"You too, Kurt."

He couldn't believe he was smiling at Karofsky. "I'm still not going to date you, you know." He said haughtily before returning to Blaine's side.

"What did you say to him?" Blaine asked curiously. Kurt just smiled.

"Nothing important. I think that I understand him better now." He admitted. Blaine smiled.

"When did you grow up?"

"Somewhere around the time you were getting your ass kicked." Kurt teased. "Come on. Let's get the hell out of here."

He led the way out, his arm linked with Blaine's.

There was a week of blissful peace and quiet. There were no complications, no threats, no injuries, and Blaine took the time to be solitary, mourning his father's death since he hadn't really had the chance. It wasn't, he thought as he looked at his guitar, the only thing he was mourning. Wes spent more and more time in their dorm, and so Blaine spent less and less time in it, walking around campus, just being alone, thinking.

He found himself working on the song that was in the back of his mind, whistling. He watched a group of boys playing tennis, and a flyaway ball landed at his feet. He picked it up, studying the little green ball, before tossing it back to the group. How he envied them. He fit in here, but his family didn't honestly have the money for it any more than Kurt's did. He had gotten tuition cheap because his mother was the nurse, but otherwise, he would never have been able to transfer out of his old school. These boys were used to their grand summer holidays and their country clubs. This was their life, and it was easy, and he envied them for it.

His next thought was to wonder when he had become such a pessimist. The world was still turning, he was still alive. Shouldn't that be enough? He called Alden.

"What's up, Frodo?"

"Do you _ever_ work?"

Alden laughed. "I'm one of those privileged boys you hate so much, remember?"

"Yeah. I'm jealous."

"Is that what this call is about?"

"When did I become so unhappy with my own life, Alden?"

"After the hell you've been through, Frodo, you deserve it. Christmas holidays are coming up. My aunt and I are going to visit my cousin in Lynn. You should come."

"That's your solution to everything, isn't it? Go take a holiday in the English countryside."

"You can bring that little elf you like so much."

"Alden, the plane ride is kinda steep."

"For lower class citizens like you, maybe, but I'm rich, remember?:

Blaine sighed. "I don't want to be away from Mom so soon after losing Dad."

"Good thing she's already agreed you can go. She thinks it will be good for you."

"What about King's Island? I do that every year."

"We're not going until after Christmas."

'"I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Sarah and James love you and you know it." Alden replied. "They'll love to see you again."

"Why am I always the last person to know about your crazy schemes?"

"You're not. Legolas is." Alden replied. "Tell him he's going to England, will you?"

"Don't you think we should clear it with his dad?"

"Already taken care of."

"Is there _anyone_ you can't win over?" Blaine sighed.

"If there is, I haven't met 'em yet." Alden replied cheerfully. "Don't forget that we're going Christmas shopping tomorrow, Frodo."

"How could I forget?" Blaine asked dryly.

"You inviting Legolas?"

"No. I need to get him something."

"A love letter, perhaps?"

"Hanging up now."

Alden laughed. "Cheer up, Frodo. Things will look up."

"I know."

The next day, Blaine tugged on a white v-necked t-shirt and covered it with his tie-dye rainbow hoodie and a pair of black jeans. "You are a _fashion. Statement_." He turned to see Kurt leaning in his doorway.

"Don't knock the hoodie, kid." He said, smiling warmly.

"You know I love the hoodie. It's just not... Prada."

"You've got too much fashion sense for your own damn good." Blaine said, smiling.

"You need me because you don't have enough." Kurt replied sassily.

Blaine rolled his eyes and his cell phone buzzed angrily. "Hold on. That's Alden." He tugged his cell phone out and checked the text.

**? Hurry the hell up, Frodo!**

**I'm on my way, Impatient. Have to dodge Kurt.**

"I've got to go. Alden's waiting for me."

"Where are you going?"

"Christmas shopping. I need to get some done, and so does Alden." He smiled brilliantly and slipped past Kurt, heading out of his dorm. He hurried down the stairs and outside, where Alden was waiting impatiently in his sleek silver Mercedes. Blaine climbed into the passenger seat. "You're so ostentatious."

Alden shrugged. "I didn't choose the car."

"I know. If you had, it would be a Ferrari or something equally ridiculous." Blaine said. Alden shook his head.

"Toyota or Hyundai, actually." He admitted. "I prefer cars that run well."

Shopping took much longer than Blaine had expected, and by midafternoon, he was only half finished. Alden slipped an arm around him. "C'mon, Frodo. I'm taking you for lunch."

"Seriously? You know that even _you_ don't have an unlimited amount of money."

"I model on the side for Armani and you know it." Alden replied. Blaine had to admit that Alden fit the look perfectly. He was tall and lean, and managed to look every bit as graceful standing still as he did moving. He had grown his hair out from the short, cropped look he had worn at Dalton, It dark and wavy and just long enough to fall in his dark eyes. Parted just above his left eye, it hung, framing his defined face, curling slightly because it was tucked neatly behind his ears. It was just this side of scruffy, with just enough style to make him look like he had stepped out of _Vogue_ magazine. He was wearing a pair of black suede boots with straight legged grey pants (Alden never wore jeans) and a red button up shirt that had the last two buttons undone, revealing a guitar pick hanging on a thin cord around his neck, wrapped twice like a choker. A black and grey vest was hanging over the shirt, like he hadn't bothered to button it this morning and had forgotten all about it. On one wrist was a silver watch, and the other had a plain leather bracelet, maybe an inch thick, along with a bracelet of rainbow strands plaited together. The rainbow bracelet wasn't part of his carefully constructed outfit, but Blaine had never seen Alden without it attached to his wrist. The bracelet and the half-moon of piercings going up Alden's right ear were the only things that made Alden look like something _just _south of a Klein model. The entire outfit, though obviously made of nice clothes, Alden had somehow managed to pull together to look very casual. Blaine could never understand how he did it. "It pays." He shrugged. Blaine shook his head.

"Privileged bastard."

Alden just laughed. "Come on you poor Hobbit. I'll treat you to lunch."

"One day, I'm buying _you_ lunch."

Alden snickered. "Sure you are." He led Blaine to the food court for lunch, where the conversation, as it was wont to do, turned serious. "So when are you and Legolas getting back together?"

"You know, I'm impressed you've taken to Kurt like you have. .I would think you'd be jealous."

"Unbelievably, but I can't date." Alden reminded him.

"There are options, you know." Blaine said. Alden shrugged.

"Chances I'm not willing to take. There are too many possibilities for complication, and it would be giving someone a death threat in exchange for their love. Don't worry about me, Kid. I've had HIV long enough to think about this. I'm not hurting for anything."

"I don't believe that."

"Well the conversation isn't about me. It's about you and Legolas." Alden replied promptly. "He's waiting for you, you know."

"I don't want to think about it. It's too soon after everything."

"You keep waiting and you'll lose him." Alden murmured, pulling out his phone and checking his texts, typing out a response, and tucking it away again.

"Can we just... not talk about it?"

Alden ceded defeat, changing the subject.

Blaine went to check in on Kurt when he (finally) returned, and Kurt looked at him from where he was lying on his couch. "Don't move." Kurt murmured, getting up slowly. He walked over to Blaine and took his face in his hands. "Look above you."

Blaine glanced up at the mistletoe hanging in the doorway, and then Kurt tentatively kissed him. His hands moved to hold Kurt's lips to his, backing the younger boy into the room so he could kick the door closed and press Kurt against it, pulling Kurt's lower lip between his teeth teasingly. Kurt shuddered and made a sound that Blaine silently vowed to make sure the newest Warbler made as often as possible.

Kurt's hands curled around his neck and he deepened the kiss, returning it with a ferocity that he never had before, pressing himself up against Blaine and earning a low groan for his effort. Finally, Blaine broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Kurt stayed where he was, trapped between Blaine's hands and feeling the junior's heart pounding against his own. "Merry Christmas, Blaine."

Blaine took a minute to catch his breath. "Alden invited you and I to go and visit his cousin and her husband in King's Lynn for New Year's."

"Where's that?"

"England."

"I'll have to clear it with my dad, but..."

"Alden already cleared it. Will you come?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Are we back together, Blaine?"

Blaine's answer was to pull Kurt to him by the tie, capturing his lips again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: To my dear, beloved readers... Sorry guys. I got sucked into work and Christmas and needed to take a little hiatus to chill out. I'm back, busy as ever, and if I didn't have enough going on, I have an idea for another multi-chap story. Suffice it to say that it would be a blend of Harry Potter and Glee, with all of the necessary AVPM references, set at Dalton Academy of Magic. If I get enough positive feedback on the story, I will start planning for it right away. I will not, however, begin actually WRITING it until I'm done with Green Finch, or I will never finish this one, and I have big plans for it. Moving on. Good news, there's a foot of snow on the ground, so there's a safe bet that I'm snowed in for a few days. Plenty of writing : No harm, no foul. I get occasionally irritable, and I was overwhelmed with my life, but that never lasts long. We're cool, mate. And so, dear readers, this brings us to the end of another author's note. Read, review, and be merry.**

The trio stepped off of the plane, earning a few envious glares from the other passengers. Only these three boys managed to walk off of a seven hour flight looking fresh and perfect.

Alden had slept through most of it, since he could sleep through the third world war without being disturbed. Blaine had slept a little bit, and Kurt not at all, but he had a good moisturizing routine and never traveled without the necessities.

Alden was wearing a full crescent moon of silvery studs going up his ear with a small hoop at the very top. His hair was perfectly fashioned, falling in a lawless disarray around his defined face, a black fedora tilted casually over one dark eye. He was wearing a forest green Marc Jacobs sweater with a pair of black Versace pants. Completing the look was a pair of black Gucci loafers and a dark grey Armani coat.

Kurt was wearing all new clothes, since his friends had more or less given him a designer wardrobe for Christmas. The pale blue collar of his Stefano Ricci shirt poked out from beneath a Versace studded v-necked sweater. A pair of Seven skinny jeans in a dark wash clung to his body, tucked delicately into a pair of black suede Prada ankle boots. His coat was a black Burberry alpaca trench. A scarf hung around his neck. It was a Christmas present from Blaine, cashmere, and the exact same color as his eyes.

Blaine had, in Kurt's opinion, never looked better, though he was easily the least well dressed of the three. He was wearing a pair of brown boots with plain blue jeans, and a white v-necked t-shirt under a purple collared shirt. His hair was ungelled, falling in curly disarray around his handsome face, and the look was completed with a pair of pink plastic sunglasses and a leather coat.

Alden slipped his arms around the shoulders of the shorter boys, leading them to the baggage claim wordlessly. Kurt and Blaine, he knew, would be exhausted. He slung his bag over his shoulder, grabbed Blaine's and tossed that over the other shoulder, and pulled Kurt's suitcase off, pulling up the handle to roll it along behind them. "There's a car waiting out front." He murmured. "It had permanent residence here. I'll show you guys."

"Are you even legal to drive in England?" Kurt asked.

"I spend summers here. I have a license for England, as well as a car. Come on." He led them outside and pulled a set of keys from his pocket, looking for the little blue Audi A4. He unlocked it and popped the trunk, tossing the bags lazily inside and climbing into the driver's seat. Kurt climbed into the back and Blaine took the passenger seat, glancing over his shoulder to see Kurt lying on his side, exhausted.

"How long a drive is it to King's Lynn?" He asked through a yawn.

"About an hour and a half. Maybe a little bit more." Alden replied, turning the car on and grinning as it started smoothly.

"I'll wake you up when we get there, Babe. Get some sleep. You're exhausted." Kurt nodded and buried his face in the scarf, falling asleep within moments. "Do me a favor, Alden, and don't drive like you usually do. He needs a gentle drive to stay asleep." Blaine murmured as Alden pulled out onto a roundabout.

"Hey. I'm a great driver."

Blaine snorted in derision. "Sure you are. That's why you ran over a tree." Alden revved the engine as he pulled onto a different road, switching gears to pick up with a smirk on his face.

"Two. They were in my way."

Blaine, true to his word, woke Kurt up gently when they arrived, brushing his hair back and murmuring his name. "Kurt... baby, wake up." He coaxed. Kurt groaned something unintelligible and rolled over, trying to ignore his boyfriend and get more of the much-needed sleep. "We're here." Blaine kissed his cheek, then his temple. "You've got to get up."

"Five more minutes." Kurt complained. Blaine chuckled.

"I would if I could, baby. Come on." Kurt opened his eyes, squinting against the light, his hair mussed from sleep. Blaine smiled, running his hands through the soft strands to tame them. "You ready, baby?"

"I look awful, I'm sure." Kurt sighed, wrinkling his nose. Blaine smiled and kissed him.

"You look fantastic as always, babe." He took Kurt's hand, pulling him out of the car and into the cold wintery air of England.

Kurt looked around, his breath misting in front of him as he stared. "My God..."

"Looks like it snowed recently." Blaine observed, wrapping an arm around Kurt. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"At least the roads are clear. You do _not_ want to be on a roundabout in the ice." Alden shivered.

"Will you stop standing in the bloody driveway and come say hello already?" The three turned around to see a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties glaring at them.

She was very beautiful, in a homey sort of way. Several months pregnant, her brown hair piled lazily on top of her head, and a pair of gray sweatpants disappearing into her coat. She was tall and thin, despite the baby bump. Her eyes were a vivid green, narrowed at Alden at the moment, and her accent was mostly American, tinged with traces of British.

"Sarah!" Alden hugged her and kissed her cheek. "What the _hell?_ You never said you were preggers."

"Well you never said you were gay, so we're even." Sarah replied, smiling. "And you, Blaine. It's good to see you again. You're looking... well... frankly, Blaine, dear, you look like roadkill."

"I'm almost all healed up." Blaine disagreed, hugging her. "Don't tell me that Alden didn't fill you in."

"Oh he did. I just wasn't expecting you to look so bad. And so _skinny_. Don't they feed you at that academy?" Sarah asked.

"Practicing your mother-henning on me, are you?" Blaine asked, blushing. "I'm fine, Sarah."

"And this must be Kurt." She wrapped Kurt in a hug as well. "Lord, Alden talks about the two of you more than anyone."

"That's just because Alden's a gossip." Kurt said shyly, smiling. Sarah chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"You're all right, Kurt. Come in, come in. I'll show you your rooms. You and Blaine are going to have to share. There's not a whole lot of spare space around here." Sarah said, leading them down the hall. "I hope you boys don't mind."

"Not at all." Blaine said quickly. "We're giving you a houseful this time."

"All good practice, Blaine dear." Sarah smiled at him over her shoulder. "James! The boys are here!"

Another woman poked her head out of a door, her hair falling around her face. "There you are. I was wondering what the hell was taking you so long."

"Hey Amy." Alden said, lifting a hand in greeting to his aunt.

"Hi Amy." Blaine smiled before ducking into the room he and Kurt were sharing.

"Good to see you again." Kurt smiled.

"Hi boys." Amy smiled and disappeared back into her room. Kurt followed Blaine into the small room. It was beautiful, with an oak wardrobe in the corner and a queen sized bed tucked against the wall. The room had a separate bathroom attached for Kurt and Blaine, and Blaine tossed his bag onto the bed and sat down.

"You'll be okay in here?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Kurt yawned again. "Thank you."

"I think Kurt and I are going to- oh hey, James."

"Good to see you again, Blaine. You're looking well." James said, smiling, his accent thick. Blaine snorted.

"Liar. This is Kurt."

"Hi." Kurt flushed, and James grinned at him.

"You two seem exhausted. Get some rest and we'll wake you for dinner, alright?"

"That'd be great. Thanks." Blaine said, hanging his coat up and tugging off the purple shirt. Sarah and James left them alone and Kurt closed the door as he hung up his own coat and changed quickly into his flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. Blaine changed into a pair of sweatpants as well and climbed into the bed. "C'mon."

Kurt snuggled up close to him and they fell asleep.

_Author's Note part 2: The England part is just too long to do in one chapter. Too many characters, and too much going on. I plan to split it up into two or three. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Alright. This is the chapter where I either become your hero or lose you all. For the record, I am, in fact, using true information... and messing with the procedure. BUT, it HAS happened, and the facts I used are true. If you think I'm crazy, google 'Gero Hutter.' Supermegafoxyawesomehot7, you asked me once to do this. This is my gift to you Alden lovers.**

Alden grinned at the pair, walking together ahead of him and his aunt. "They're so sweet it's disgusting." He said. His aunt laughed.

"They're happy." Amy sighed. "Alden, what are you going to do if this works? I know how you feel about Blaine..."

Alden shook his head. "You know me better than that, Amy. He's got it bad for Legolas. I wouldn't interfere with that. I don't know what I'd do. I'm trying not to think about that."

"You have to."

"No I don't. What if it doesn't work? I'm not going to get my hopes up." Amy sighed.

"You're so ridiculous."

"I'm dying." He reminded her, shrugging. She put on the same fierce face she always did when the subject came up, the one that told him that she wouldn't accept the fate he had.

"Alden-"

"Amy, I don't want to talk about this anymore." Alden strode ahead with the pair, interrupting their talk. "Amy is trying to find a way around my fate again."

"Isn't she always?"

"Yes." Alden chewed his lip. "We're here for a reason kids."

"What reason is that?" Kurt asked.

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies." Alden said smoothly. "I'll share if my plans are successful." He assured them.

"And if they're not?" Kurt prompted.

"Then they don't matter."

"You're being very secretive today." Blaine observed.

Alden laughed. "Patience, young Frodo. All will be revealed in due time. I'll tell you on New Year's." He ruffled Blaine's curly hair. "Now, I have places to go and people to see. You two children play nice." With an elaborate bow, he ducked into a nearby building.

Alden watched them walk out of sight, then left the building again and went to the medical center.

He strode up to the man with the wide mouth and glasses. "Doctor?"

"You are Mr. Winchester?"

"Yes."

"Please, come with me." He followed the shorter man into a separate room, looking around. Everything was cleaned and sterilized a hundred times over, and Alden sank into a chair, watching the German doctor.

"Thank you for coming to England to see me." Alden said politely.

"You realize that I cannot guarantee the outcome, yes?"

"I know. I'm familiar with the topic, as I'm sure you can imagine."

"You are young and healthy, as far as I can tell. Why risk your life for this?"

"Because I'm already dying. Now, ten years from now, what difference will time make? If I die from this, at least it won't be as slow and unpleasant as dying from AIDS will be."

"You are aware, of course, that there are certain... moral compunctions about my work."

Alden snorted. "I'm not religious." He replied lazily.

"I shouldn't be doing this. It's dangerous. There were different _conditions_."

"You've been paid quite a bit of money to do this, and you said yourself that there's a chance.

"Yes, but it is not _good_."

"I'll take the risk."

"And you're certain you want this?"

"Very well then. Let's begin."

"What do you mean, Alden's not coming back for a few days?" Blaine asked over dinner that night.

Amy shrugged. "I can't explain it. Alden asked me not to. He's trying something new. He'll be home for New Year's." Sarah met Amy's eye, worried. Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances. Amy, Sarah, and James were purposely keeping things about Alden from them, and neither of them really liked it.

"Don't worry, boys. He'll be back on New Year's eve, and we'll _really_ have something to celebrate."

Kurt forced a smile and retreated to his and Blaine's room. His boyfriend followed soon after, closing the door. "You don't think Alden's doing anything crazy, do you?"

Blaine gave a rueful smile. "If I know Alden, he's doing something _insane_ and probably dangerous."

"That's all I need. Someone else to worry about in my life." Kurt groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Blaine hugged him.

"He'll be okay. Alden is the toughest guy I know."

"He's an idiot."

"But he's a tough one." Blaine kissed him. "He'll be okay."

"I don't like this." Kurt mumbled. Blaine smiled slightly. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He kissed Blaine and disappeared into the bathroom. Blaine sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. With Kurt in the shower, he could let himself worry. Kurt was the only person Blaine had ever met who worried more than he did. He hadn't lied about Alden's likelihood to do something stupid, insane, and dangerous. The amount of times he had watched Alden risk his life for _ridiculous _things, he wouldn't be surprised if this was another one of those times where his friend was jumping head first into something with no regard for the fact that it could kill him.

Unfortunately, Alden was not the kind of person that could be controlled. It wasn't possible, and it was one of the great things about the tall man. It also terrified Blaine to no end.

At least now, knowing that Alden was HIV positive, he understood that risking his life meant less to Alden than it would to Blaine. He knew Alden well enough to understand his reasoning. _I'm dying anyway, so the when and how isn't so important_. He was just... that kind of guy.

And Blaine did something that he hadn't done since before he knew that he was gay.

"It's been forever, I know." He murmured, listening to the sound of the shower running. "Hell, I don't even know if I believe in You anymore, but... if You're there... if You're listening... keep him safe. Please." He fell silent, hardly able to believe that he had been praying. He believed in divinity, he knew, but whether that was what was known as God was a different story. Maybe he was praying to whoever was listening. To whoever would hear him and bring Alden back safely.

After all, he had a bad feeling about this...


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Ah, the things rich people do when the end is coming... namely pay doctors to do highly dangerous procedures that may or may not work... But never fear. I give him back to you, beloved readers, with a special surprise.**

**Now, because I know the Alden tease and the sporadic nature of my recent updates may have thrown you off, I'm going to try asking this again. You guys seem to like **_**Green Finch**_**, and I know that all us Klaine fans are AVPM/S fans as well. Now, my cracked out plot bunnies are working furiously in my brain on an idea about Glee in J. K. Rowling's wizarding world. I've been re-reading the books lately, and have just re-watched AVPM and AVPS, and so yes, I have ideas about bringing everyone's favorite Glee gang to Dalton Academy of Magic. Dalton being like the American Hogwarts in some aspects. I will stick to the world J. K. Rowling has created, because I could never do better. It would be a total AU. I rarely WRITE AUs, but it seems like it could be fun. I do, however, want feedback from my readers and people who like my writing style to see if it would be something they were interested in. It would, of course, be Klaine, and would follow Kurt in his first year at school, and, if I can think of anything beyond that, I might continue my work. It is all dependant on the feedback I get. So tell me if it's something you'd like to read, and I will provide. As always, dear readers, thank you for your continued love and support.**

Alden walked inside, not responding to any questions or comments as he made his way to the sitting room and collapsed onto the couch, pale and shaky. "Alden!" Amy knelt by him, placing a hand against his forehead. His skin was cold and slick with sweat.

"I'm fine." Alden replied, his voice as weak as the rest of him.

"It didn't work?"

Alden shook his head. "Amy, I'm _fine_." He said again, his voice thick with implications.

"You... you're...?"

He nodded, and she threw her arms around him, in tears. Blaine and Kurt came out of their room coming to see what the noise was all about, and Blaine stopped moving with a gasp as he saw Amy sobbing over the still body of Alden. _No. It couldn't be..._

"Amy, get off me." Alden complained tiredly. Blaine breathed again. No. He was alive. He was breathing. He was... going to _get it_.

"Alright Alden. It's New Year's Eve. _Spill_." He said sternly.

Alden rolled onto his back, tugging the throw off the back of the couch and pulling it around him, seeking the heat. "I suppose I promised..."

"Yes, you did."

"The reason we're here wasn't just to visit Sarah and James. It's because... because Gero Hutter didn't want to come to the states."

"Who's Gero Hutter?" Kurt asked.

"He's a doctor. Google him." Kurt pulled out his phone and looked up the name. For a moment, he stared at his phone, then looked at Alden.

"Is this for real?"

"What is it?" Blaine asked. Kurt handed him the phone, still staring at Alden.

"It seems to be." Alden said. "I'm not completely free of it, but the number of infected antibodies is declining. In time, they should all be gone."

"You mean...?" Blaine asked, passing the phone back to Kurt, who sat down and continued looking at it, reading the entire page. "Alden, you're...?"

Alden nodded. "I'm cured."

"But there's no... no cure, is there?"

"There wasn't. It's still in its baby stages, but maybe one day soon, there will be a cure for HIV."

"So how are you...?"

"All kinds of transplants and medical things you don't want to know about." Alden replied, speaking to the room of listening people. "The important thing is that it all worked, and the infected antibody level is decreasing, and will continue to decrease until it's gone, and I won't have HIV anymore."

Kurt stood up suddenly and slapped Alden as hard as he possibly could. "You _moron!_ Do you have _any idea_ how dangerous it was for you to do that? There are all kinda of complications. People _die_ from bone marrow transplants, and that wasn't a _cure_ so much as a _fluke_, and you went and put your life on the line just after Christmas and right before New Year's like it was nothing to you, or to any of _us_, who don't want to lose anyone else! How can you be so _selfish_? You were perfectly healthy the way you were. It could have at least waited until you were _less_ healthy, or until they had come up with a cure that they were certain about. But _no_! You jumped right in _despite_ the warnings that it wasn't a real cure, _despite_ the risk to your life that it posed! What were you _thinking?_"

There was silence. Everyone staring at a watery-eyed Kurt, who was glaring at Alden through his tears. Alden grinned. "Damn, Legolas. I didn't know you cared so much."

"Of _course_ I care, you selfish idiot!" Kurt screamed. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt, and the taller boy turned to bury his face in his boyfriend's shoulder, shaking. Alden lifted a hand to nudge Kurt.

"I'm reckless, Kurt, and if there was any chance in Hell that I could beat HIV. Be cured, I would take it. So I did. And it was dangerous and stupid and reckless and all those things, but it _worked_."

"Yeah, but you can b...barely stand up!" Kurt sobbed. Alden arched an eyebrow, pushing himself to his feet, still pale and sweaty, but steady, and Kurt threw his arms around Alden's waist, hugging him for all he was worth. "H.. How _dare_ you! You're such a... such a..." Alden laughed and ruffled Kurt's perfect hair.

"I know, Kiddo. But I'm okay, so tone down the waterworks, kay?" He asked softly. Kurt nodded against his shoulder, and Alden laughed. "Well damn, I feel loved." He teased, easing the tension in the room with the easy humor that came to him, sinking back onto the couch with Blaine and Kurt beside him. The rest of the group took chairs as well, and finally the euphoria Alden had been expecting set in.

Blaine, who was sitting between Alden and Kurt leaned in and smiled at him. "You've got a chance to really live, Alden. To be with someone and be happy."

Alden smiled back, though he felt the familiar way it tore at his heart to see Kurt tucked up beside Blaine, under his arm, curled up against the curly haired boy he loved. He had told himself over and over again at Dalton that it was impossible, because he couldn't risk passing on HIV. Now, that risk was gone. He was cured, and Fate, the cruel mistress that she was, had given Blaine someone else to love.

And yet Blaine and Kurt truly _deserved_ each other, and he wouldn't interfere with that. He loved both of them in equal amounts, if not in the same way. Kurt was like the little brother who had to be protected. Blaine was the perfect boyfriend he had never allowed himself to have. He shared a rueful smile with his aunt, who returned it, a bit more sympathy mixed in than he would like. As midnight approached, he poured champagne and passed it around.

He had already explained the ritual to Kurt, and Blaine had been a part of this before. Everyone toasted to something. "To the new year." Alden said, smiling. "And fresh starts."

"To second chances." Kurt piped up, smiling at Blaine.

"To not dealing with these two making lovestruck eyes at each other anymore." Alden cut in dryly, and everyone laughed.

"To new opportunities." Blaine said, grinning at Alden.

"To my granddaughter." Amy said, smiling proudly at Sarah's stomach ("Hear Hear!" agreed Alden.)

"To new experiences." Sarah smiled.

"To new families, whether by blood or by friendship." James said, eyeing the three on the couch.

Alden grinned. "I'll drink to that."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I'd just like you all to know that I realize the insanity of the drama in this fic. It never meant to go in this direction, but thanks to my mild insanity and recent lack of sleep, I've gone off on a nine chapter tangent that was never meant to happen. To rose-twilight and Syrinth, I understand the criticisms and I apologize for the inconsistencies. I heavily researched the topic for Alden's 'cure' and had made the effort to explain it well, and apparently failed. I hope this chapter will at least help clear that up a little bit. Also, you'll all be glad to know that the worst is over. From here on out, the drama will calm down a little bit and this story will take a turn for the more realistic.**

"No, it's not that." Alden shook his head. "I dumbed it down for you guys. It's... complicated."

Wes, doctor's son that he was, leaned forward intently. "So explain it."

Alden sighed. "Fine." He fell silent, searching for the right way to word this. They had all gone for dinner, Kurt and Blaine spreading the 'good' news with Wes and David, who both wanted to know how it had happened. "First off, Kurt and Blaine are wrong. I'm not _cured_. The virus is still in me, it's just... God, how do I explain this? The cells that are infected are called something like..."

"CD4+ T cells." Wes supplied.

"Right. Those are what get infected, and it's hard to explain the details of HIV..."

Wes cleared his throat. "The basis of this is that the virus needs to bind to particular molecules on the surface of a cell -it needs to bind 2 molecules- a receptor and one of 2 co-receptors- to get in and infect it. There is a rare mutation some people have in one of those co-receptors that means that certain types of HIV can't get into the cell."

The rest of the table stared at him, and Alden shook his head. "I was trying not to explain it quite like that. He's right though. I was given a transplant from someone who _had_ that mutation, and it's supposedly getting rid of the virus. As it is, I'm not cured. There was a _minuscule_ decrease in the amount of the virus that's in my blood and that is the _only_ sign I have that it's working. If it _keeps_ decreasing, then I won't have HIV anymore, but the point is that it will take _years_ until I'm completely healthy again, and there's really no guarantee that it will, because this has only been done once and there were completely different circumstances." Alden said, shrugging.

"That is a really dangerous thing to do." Wes said, frowning.

Alden shrugged. "Worth it though. A lot more to gain than I had to lose." He sipped at his drink. "Anyway, the point is that it's not a miracle cure. I didn't just wake up HIV free one day. It's going to take a long time. Even I don't know how long."

Blaine shrugged. "It's progress though."

"Yes. It is progress." Alden agreed. "But I've got a long way to go still." Blaine opened his mouth to say something, and Alden laughed and shook his head. "Calm down, Frodo. You've got plenty of time to grill me for information. Regionals is coming up soon, and you guys haven't done half the work you should."

Wes nodded, looking businesslike. "The Council has chosen a setlist, but we've been too busy to really get much work done, and without a lead singer... a lot of people are talking about auditioning for your part, Blaine."

Blaine shrugged. "It's not that important, really. I'm not the only singer in the Warblers."

"But we have a song that's _set up_ for your voice... well, it's actually a duet. Anyone who wants to audition is, as always, welcome, but unless someone floors us, the song really needs your voice."

Blaine almost glared at him. "That's blatant favoritism. If you give me a solo because you want me to sing it and I'm not the best person for it, I _will_ turn it down."

"Believe me, Blaine, we know." David said, smiling. "But the song calls for a voice like yours, and you _are_ one of the best singers in the club."

"Just wanted to make sure we're clear." Blaine said, leaning back in his chair. "So what is this song?"

Wes and David exchanged looks with Alden, then just grinned. "You'll find out."

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt. "They're getting all 'wise praying mantis' on us."

Kurt shrugged. "I'm used to it at this point."

Blaine smiled and stood up, leveling Wes with a stern gaze. "I have studying to do. Go play in David's dorm and leave me alone for a while. You're loud when you get into our room, and God knows if you get on the phone with Kate, I won't get silence all night."

Wes laughed. "Alright bookworm. Go do what you must."

Blaine hurried to his room, closing the door. He looked at the pile of books on his desk and reached over to open a few, making the usual array of his studying habits. He didn't, however, look through them. Instead, he found himself on his stomach, reaching under his bed for his guitar case. He pulled the beautiful instrument gently out of its home, sitting on his bed and running his fingers along the strings, checking the tuning with the harmonics and adjusting a string or two. Tuning it was the easy part. _Playing_ it was what he had been trying to do for too long.

He strummed along the strings, listening to the perfectly pitched chord, then slid his left hand along the neck of the guitar, forming a G chord and strumming again, then plucking the strings individually, until all of them hit the exact right tone, and strummed it again. The chord rang clear through the room, and Blaine grinned. Slowly, he worked his way through chord after chord, fine-tuning the sound, then skipping through chords as quickly as he could. The lack of agility in his hand was disappointing, but he was hoping that it would return in time. What was important was that he _was_ playing, and he had been told that it was impossible for him.

Blaine, however, wasn't the type to believe in impossible. He had been working in secret for a month now, and every day, it got a little bit better. It would take time, and endless patience, but he hoped that he could beat the odds and play again, like he used to.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: So this chapter is really more or less because I haven't put anything in here and I don't like waiting too long to update. Yes, people, this is PURELY FILLER. Alden's point of view because I 3 him and maybe a bit fluffy.**

They're perfect for each other.

Kurt, the young diva who is secretly screaming for someone to notice him, a complete _bitch_ if ever I saw one, and just feminine enough to be categorized as 'beautiful.' He bounces between moods faster than any boy I've ever met, and some of them can be hard to handle.

And Blaine. Blaine, who is humble enough to step down and offer up his spotlight to Kurt, patient and empathetic enough to see through Kurt's bitchier moments to the very real and tangible pain beneath it, and smart and kind enough to cheer him up when those moments come up.

It's funny, in a macabre kind of way. When I met him, he was this awkward, timid little boy with too much hair and a face that resembled a lobster. "How much you've grown, Frodo…" The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them, but luckily, I was leaning against the rail watching the two fangirl over a jacket that Kurt is salivating to have. I might buy it for him.

Gone are the days of timid smiles and soft words. He things he got the nickname I gave him because he's short and had ridiculously unruly curly hair when we met. That's certainly part of it, but I was referring to more at the time. He was timid and young, but I knew he would grow to be someone brave, someone stronger than the rest of us. I was right, but I never expected it to happen so fast.

Frodo doesn't need me anymore, and I think that's worse than anything. He thinks he does, and I'm in no hurry to tell him that, because every chance I get to talk to him or see him is worth it. I've always been selfish like that.

There's one person that Blaine needs, and it's the boy standing at his side. No matter how much I wish I was in Kurt's place, I know that I won't interfere. Amy always talks about it. She's fond of looking at me proudly and proclaiming _'That's real love, Alden_.' And I guess maybe it is (Hey, I'm only twenty. I don't have _all_ the answers.)

It just... frankly, it sucks. Blaine's happy, and it's my lot in life to watch him _be_ happy and not do anything to fuck it up, as much as I want to. Because I know that if I turned on the charm and started flirting, I could get him, or at least make him confused enough to consider it. And it's been a long time since he's given me any romantic attention.

But I don't, and I won't, because I'm not that kind of guy. It's not because I'm a _nice guy_, because believe me, I'm not. Blaine's a nice guy. I'm not, and Kurt's not.

And I know that no one likes to think that Kurt's not a nice guy because he's just goddamn adorable, but the fact is, as much as he _wants _to be a nice guy, it's not in the cards for him. He's just as selfish as I am.

That's the absolute worst. Kurt's _just like me_… except I'm tall and can kick someone's ass if I have to. Kurt's just like me, and I know that Blaine's as perfect for me as he is for Kurt, and still I won't do anything.

Because Blaine's happy, goddamn him. He's happy with Kurt and he's half in love with Kurt if he isn't already, and I would have to be a way more selfish asshole than I am to try to ruin that.

Blaine turned to smile at me and caught the melancholy look on my face. The smile turned sympathetic, and I kind of wanted to punch him. "Save your sympathy for someone who wants it, Frodo."

He smiled again. "People who want sympathy don't usually deserve it." He replied. "It's only the people who smile even when it hurts that do."

He had a point there, but I hated him for it. "I don't need it. I'm one of those privileged bastards, remember? I have everything I want, save for one thing."

"What's that?" Kurt asked curiously. I almost laughed.

"Me." Blaine replied, still watching me with that look on his face that said that he was picking up on every nuance in my posture and expression. I crossed my arms defensively. I hated that he could see right through me.

Kurt looked between me, my arms crossed, glaring at the boy I'm hopelessly in love with, and Blaine, smiling gently and sympathetic, telling me that he's sorry, because he _does_ know how much it kills me.

He doesn't. He's never lived every day knowing that the one thing he wants more than anything in this world is the one thing he can never have. It's an agony that you have to live to understand, but he can certainly _pity_ me for it. "Y… You…"

"Yes, Kurt, I'm madly in love with your boyfriend. Can we move past this please?" I know I'm being snappy, but really, can you blame me? I never intended Kurt to know. I don't need him to start getting all defensive.

But – "What the _hell_, Kurt?" I asked as he threw his arms around me, covering up my view of his watery gaze. "What's with the waterworks?"

"Be- Because you love B.. Blaine, and you never even- You-" He dissolved into tears, ruining my shirt, and Blaine hurried over to rub Kurt's back. I was standing stiffly, not understanding how we got from where we were to where we are. "And you never _do_ anything about it, and it's not _fair_, because you _deserve_ someone!"

Oh my _God._ "If you do not get off of me right now, I will throw you over the railing." My voice is perfectly controlled and just dark enough to make Kurt back off in a hurry. I grabbed his chin, making him look at me. "Now, I want to make something perfectly clear. I do not want your sympathy and I do not _need_ your sympathy. You are not permitted to pity me for _any_ reason. Is that perfectly clear?"

"But… But-"

"_Is that clear?_"

Kurt nodded and I released him with a smile. "Good." I strode into the store and tossed the jacket he had been drooling over at him. "Try it on."

He did, and I grinned and went to the cashier. "What are you doing?"

"We'll take the jacket."


End file.
